Quebrando Vidros
by Yuufu e Drunkness' Lady
Summary: James, cansado do falso julgamente que Lily tem sobre ele, propõe que a garota passe seis meses convivendo junto com ele. Além disso, Remus se apaixona por uma sonserina e Sirius precisa rever o que sente pela irmã de seu amigo. Semi UA.
1. Cotidianos

**Disclaimer:** Se as personagens dessa fic nos pertencessem, nós seríamos duas inglesas cheias da grana que adoram fazer seus fãs e leitores quebrarem a cabeça para desvendar os mistérios e charadas que habitam as nossas mentes muito das excêntricas! E os nomes Susan e McFusty foram inspirados nas personagens de Silverghost. É claro, nenhuma música usada é de nossa autoria.

**N/As:** Dedicamos essa fic à Bruna, Anaíse, Ana Paula, Aline e Dinha e, este capítulo, em especial, à Luci. E. Potter, que está fazendo aniversário hoje, dia 10 de Fevereiro. Parabéns, Mamma! Muita paz, saúde e felicidade! Tudo de bom e do melhor em sua vida! E, é claro, espero que não se esqueça dos nossos pedaços de pizza. XD

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Cotidianos**

* * *

Hogwarts! Como isso consegue soar familiar, não é mesmo? Quantas fanfictions vocês, prezados leitores, já tiveram a chance de ler em que este incrível castelo localizado em algum lugar da Escócia foi o cenário das aventuras? Presumo que muitas, não? Pois bem, então, sinta-se feliz em saber que com esta não vai ser muito diferente.

Estamos no ano de 1976 e há apenas algumas semanas do final de Dezembro, o que vai levar vocês, leitores, a concluírem que o inverno já chegou arrasando os estudantes e habitantes deste renomado estabelecimento. É uma manhã normal, céu cinzento, jardins abarrotados com centímetros e centímetros de neve e no Salão Principal centenas de estudantes lutam ferozmente contra o mal que insiste em nos assombrar todas as manhãs: jejum matinal...

Mas, afinal, do que nos interessa saber sobre o dia-a-dia da escola e de reles estudantes secundários? Quer dizer, para que perder mais o nosso precioso tempo narrando sobre a comida, sobre as roupas, sobres as maneiras pouco convencionais e a rotina deste local? Todos já estão cansados de saber que Hogwarts entre outras coisas é conhecida por oferecer um ótimo serviço de refeições aos seus alunos. Serviço este realizado brilhantemente pelos elfos domésticos sempre tão dispostos a preparar as mais deliciosas guloseimas e a mimar estudantes espertinhos demais para roubarem à cozinha. Todos já estamos simplesmente fartos da informação de que Hogwarts tem um uniforme composto por peças negras e acinzentadas, apenas decoradas com algumas cores que dependem muito da casa na qual a aluno foi escalado para viver a partir de seu primeiro ano letivo. Então para que continuar batendo na tecla de que todos vestiam o mesmo uniforme, com os mesmos modelos? E, é claro, que todos já estão saturados da informação de que Dumbledore era um diretor muito do excêntrico. Cheio de pronunciamentos sem sentido antes das refeições e recados com pouco senso, ele, sem sombra de dúvida, continuava diferenciando Hogwarts das demais escolas. Por isso, vamos colocar estas trivialidades de lado e deixar que alguns importantes fatos e nossas estrelas sejam devidamente apresentados.

Bem, primeiramente, sentados na grande mesa localizada no extremo leste do salão estavam aqueles considerados por todos, ou no mínimo por muitos, a Realeza Apocalíptica do colégio e Causadores Oficiais do Caos. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos, meus queridos leitores, que Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew. Nada mais ilustre do que James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Os inigualáveis Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail. Ou, para resumir esta palhaçada toda, simplesmente os Marotos que, como eu ia dizendo, estavam sentados tomando calmamente, ou quase, o café da manhã. Conversando, aparentemente, sobre alguma frivolidade qualquer enquanto serviam-se educadamente, por assim dizer, de torradas e suco de abóbora. Uma cena bem comum, singela e inofensiva, aos olhos de muitos, se não estivéssemos tratando de quem estamos.

- Elementar meu caro Wormtail, elementar. – Potter sorriu ironicamente para o amigo, olhando-o pelo conto dos olhos escondidos por trás da armação arredondada de seus óculos.

Ok! Uma cena destas, por mais corriqueira que seja e por mais inocente que possa parecer não pode ser vista com bons olhos e, realmente, não estava sendo. Pelo menos não pelos olhos atentos e verdes de uma ruiva esquentada não muito distante de onde a possível "trama" estava nascendo.

Lily Evans, nosso belo lírio rubro, estreitou mais as pálpebras, coçando pacientemente o queixo enquanto continuava a observar seus companheiros de casa e série.

– Há algo de podre ali! – a ruiva comentou baixinho alguns segundos após uma grande análise. – Tenho certeza! – bateu com os punhos na mesa, alterando-se e assustando Alice, uma amiga, sentada ao seu lado.

- Lily! – a garota não conteve uma exclamação desgostosa, colocando imediatamente a tortinha no prato e recostando a mão sobre o peito, medindo os batimentos. – O que foi? – perguntou meio arfante, com o peito subindo e descendo de maneira descompassada.

- Potter! – respondeu, lívida de ódio e lançando um rápido olhar para a amiga antes de voltar a, furtivamente, observar seu grande desafeto. – Veja! – indiciou com um aceno de cabeça a posição dos suspeitos. – Alice, eles estão definitivamente tramando. É claro...

Piscando um tanto e apenas se contentando em olhar por breves segundos para os garotos, Alice resolveu terminar, ou pelo menos morreria tentando, seu café.

"_Pobre menina ingênua"_ era o que pensava Lily naquele momento. Como a amiga não conseguia perceber a aura de problemas que envolvia aqueles rapazes? "_Como?_" ela se perguntava. Definitivamente Alice estava cega, definitivamente. Pelo menos, era isso que Lily acreditava e eu, esta humilde narradora que vos fala, também.

Promovida à monitora no ano anterior, Lily Evans era o tipo de garota sempre disposta a manter a ordem natural das coisas. Justa com os fracos, indefesos e delinqüentes, pelo menos era como considerava alguns de plantão, esta incansável grifinória de pouco mais de dezesseis anos estava sempre pronta a cumprir com extrema dedicação todos os deveres que lhe eram incumbidos e a ficar de olho em figurinhas carimbadas do colégio. Figurinhas estas que, presumo eu, já devem ter quase completa certeza de quem sejam.

- Alice, francamente... – Lily meneou a cabeça, pegando um pedacinho de pão fresco e cortando-o com as mãos em pedacinhos ainda menores que pudessem ser levados a boca e mastigados sem nenhum grande esforço. – Você é uma ingênua! – comentou, colocando aquele pedacinho de pão na boca e deixando que seus instintos naturais fizessem seu trabalho.

- Merlim! – Alice rodou os olhos, segurando um grande suspiro e tentando voltar sua atenção à tortinha.

- Falo sério! – continuava a cortar o seu pão e a falar com a amiga, não demonstrando nenhum tipo de abalo em relação às atitudes puramente desinteressadas desta. – E esta ingenuidade toda só se deve ao simples fato de...

- Não sou ingênua! – resolveu falar e assim interromper a monitora antes que esta começasse com mais um de seus discursos. – Apenas não quero chegar ao ponto de ver uma conspiração em potencial estampada na face de qualquer um que seja. – Alice resolveu arriscar-se após aquelas palavras, olhando disfarçadamente para a amiga e percebendo o efeito que elas haviam produzido. – Desculpe-me, mas... – mordeu o lábio inferior, mas se manteve firme. – Você deveria relaxar mais!

- Relaxar? – perguntou, com seus olhos verdes ainda refletindo sua perplexidade. – Não é questão de relaxar ou não! – defendeu-se.

- Não é? – questionou, levantando a sobrancelha desconfiada para a ruiva.

- É claro que não! – colocou o pão no seu prato, cruzando os braços e direcionando seus olhos esverdeados aos castanhos da amiga. – É apenas uma questão de que Potter e os outros...

- Potter... – foi a vez de Alice cruzar os braços, soltando mais um suspiro. – Esta é mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de comentar.

- Potter? – perguntou-se confusa, coçando a ponta do nariz com o polegar.

- Exatamente! Foi exatamente isso que ouviu. – disse à ruiva.

- O que tem ele? – Lily logo perguntou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta da outra seria algo que não a agradaria. Algo que não a agradaria nem um pouco, para ser mais exata. Pressentia isso.

- Já pensou em parar, só por alguns instantes, de falar sobre a pessoa dele? – Alice resolveu que diria isso na lata, sem demonstrar piedade alguma para com a amiga.

**- **O QUE?** –** a monitora arregalou os olhos, fazendo menção de levantar-se subitamente, mas acabou por desistir no meio do caminho. – O que disse? – indagou um pouco mais baixo, voltando a se sentar e amaldiçoando-se internamente por seu ato anterior ter chamado, de certa maneira, atenção demais para si.

- Já pensou em não falar sobre o Potter? Amigos dele? Atitudes dele? Sobre ele e o que o cerca? – Alice ia falando e atingindo com flechas certeiras um cadáver de Lily Evans já estirado no chão com uma bandeira branca no peito.

- Ok! Ok! Ok! – fez um aceno rápido com a mão, mostrando que já havia entendido.

- E então? – Alice inclinou-se um pouco, chegando mais perto da amiga que encarava desolada as próprias mãos.

- Eu não falo exageradamente sobre o Potter! – foi tudo o que Lily respondeu, fechando as mãos depositadas no colo e assim, deixando bem claro o quão odiosa se sentia com o simples fato do nome Potter ser mencionado.

- Imagina! – Alice rodou os olhos, deixando mais evidente o tom naquela simples exclamação.

- Isso não é verdade! – Lily levantou um tanto a cabeça e lançou um olhar horrível para a amiga que não se deu ao trabalho de responder uma obviedade como aquela. – Ok! Talvez um pouco... – suspirou, fechando os olhos. – Mas tudo isso pelo simples fato do Potter conseguir me enlouquecer. – fechou um pouco mais os punhos. – Eu preciso me aliviar de certa maneira. – desculpou-se.

- Sei... – apenas sorriu, não se dando ao trabalho de comentar. Às vezes Alice sabia realmente como provocar a amiga.

- É sério! – agora havia levantado a cabeça por completo, fazendo alguns dos seus fios escarlates se movimentarem. – Potter consegue me enlouquecer... – parecia muito convicta do que dizia além de um tanto desesperada.

Diálogos a parte, creio que a palavra agora deva ser passada mais uma vez a mim, esta ilustre narradora, que melhor do que ninguém pode ajudar a clarear as idéias e possíveis confusões instaladas na cabecinha de vocês, queridos leitores, por nossas adoráveis personagens. Lily Evans, a mesma admirável monitora de outrora, além de inteligente, esperta, bonita, altiva e extremamente esforçada era uma garota sem muitos problemas. Sua inteligência dava conta de seus assuntos escolares, sua esperteza ajudava-a a superar acontecimentos cotidianos, sua beleza fazia com que rapazes não fossem lá um problema para ela e todo o seu esforço sempre era devidamente reconhecido. Sim, Lily Evans era uma menina abençoada com uma invejável vida de tranqüilidade. Ou, pelo menos, quase, já que alguns fatos não podem ser simplesmente ignorados.

- Enlouquecer? – Alice não pode conter uma risada malvada. – Sabe que isso soa extremamente comprometedor, não?

- Muito engraçado! – bufou, franzindo o cenho.

Perseguição! Alguém aqui já se sentiu isso na pele? Para a turminha do _sim_ não vale a pena comentar nada, afinal, vocês já sabem sobre o horror que estou falando. Agora, para a turminha do _não_, só posso dizer que vocês não fazem idéia da sorte que tem. Sorte esta que, infelizmente Lily Evans não possuía.

- Precisava ver a sua cara quando soltou este "_enlouquecer"_! – apertou a barriga com os braços, rindo ainda mais. – Estava impagável!

- Menos, menos... – ainda irritada, Lily balançava a mão tentando aparentar um profundo descaso em relação aos comentários da outra. – Já deu!

Sim, nossa heroína conhece muito bem o que significa ser _perseguida _e, para o seu completo desespero, esta tal perseguição não era fruto de colegas vingativos, professores sedentos por humilhação alheia ou exemplares paranóicos do sexo frágil. Não, não e não! O problema de Lily era pior, muito pior, quase uma crueldade.

- Ai Lily... – suspirou Alice, engolindo o riso e tentando se acalmar. – Você deveria confessar logo!

- Hã? – indagou confusa, fechando os olhos e esfregando as pálpebras com os dedos. – Confessar o que?

- Potter! – deu um sorriso simpático para a ruiva, deixando uma covinha nascer na sua bochecha direita. – Você é afim dele, não?

- COMO? – desta vez Lily não se conteve e levantou violentamente da mesa, quase derrubando o copo a sua frente no chão.

Potter, James Potter ou ainda Prongs para os íntimos. Este rapaz, este clássico exemplar do sexo masculino e suas constantes investidas eram os maiores e desumanos problemas que Lily enfrentava dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano. E por mais que nossa ruiva se empenhasse em maltratá-lo, por mais que disparates fossem proferidos pela boca da monitora, por mais que _"_não_" _fosse a única e absoluta resposta dada cada vez que Potter a chamava para sair, ainda assim, seguindo a risca todas as expectativas, Potter não desistia de chamá-la para um encontro.

- Ah! Vamos Lily! – Alice ignorou por completo o chilique da outra, apanhando o guardanapo e limpando o canto da boca.

- ... – a monitora apenas piscou como resposta, não encontrando palavras que pudessem expressar seus sentimentos.

- Lily? – levantou um tanto a cabeça, percebendo nenhuma reação dela. – Lily? – com o indicador direito, Alice cutucou-a.

- Não me toque... – foi tudo o que a ruiva conseguiu proferir entre os dentes, lançando um olhar maligno para a (ex) amiga.

- Seja lá o que você tenha dito ou feito... – uma voz masculina foi captada pelos ouvidos das duas, fazendo com que Alice se virasse meio surpresa para encarar o rapaz que lhe falava e Lily aliviasse um tanto a carranca. – Pegou pesado!

- Frank! – exclamou uma Alice um tanto surpresa, levantando-se subitamente e abrindo um sorriso para o garoto a sua frente.

- Olá! – deixou-se ser abraçado pela morena, virando o rosto para encarar a ruiva. – Evans! – cumprimentou-a com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Lo-Longbottom. – educadamente, ou pelo menos tentando ser, Lily cumprimentou-o de volta. – Como tem passado?

- Ótimo! – Frank estampou um sorriso em sua face, afagando os cabelos de Alice, sua namorada. – Melhor impossível, eu diria. – sentiu que a garota finalmente havia o soltando e por isso dirigiu sua atenção a ela, acariciando as suas bochecha com o polegar e dando uma leve apertada. – E você, Evans? – perguntou, alargando o sorriso e encarando a companheira.

- Ótima! – Lily respondeu com o mesmo tom anterior, cruzando os braços. – Eu acho... – completou com um murmúrio mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

- Onde estava? – indagou uma Alice sorridente e apaixonada para o namorado. Lily agora tinha certeza de o quão _bobinha_ sua melhor amiga poderia ser. – Senti saudades!

- Saudades? – o rapaz riu-se. – Ora! Mas nos vimos ontem antes de dormir. – balançou horizontalmente a cabeça. – Estava tomando café. – contou.

- Sei... – beliscou a cintura dele, fazendo-o exclamar incomodado.

- É sério! – ele segurou o punho dela, fazendo-a parar.

- Mentiroso! – com a mão livre, Alice deu um tapinha no braço dele e um ruído estalado foi produzido.

- Ora, ora, ora... – suspirou a ruiva, resolvendo entrar na "discussão" daqueles dois. – Ly, já chega! – descruzando os braços, passou uma perna para o corredor do salão e logo depois a outra. – Se sabe o que ele vai responder e tem certeza de que é mentira, por que ainda pergunta?

- Obrigada pelo apoio, Evans! – usando um tom simpático demais para estar sendo verdadeiro, Frank soltou o punho da namorada e virou-se para a ruiva.

- Disponha. – piscou, seguindo até o casal e depositando a mão no ombro da amiga. – Bem, já interrompendo vocês... – disse, ficando mais séria. – Vamos Alice! Ainda temos que apanhar umas coisas lá em cima e seguir para a primeira aula.

- É... – Alice concordou com a amiga, separando-se meio murcha do namorado. – Tem razão! – fez um biquinho.

- Merlim! Deixa disso... – Lily rodou os olhos, puxando a amiga pelos dois ombros e a empurrando em direção a saída do Salão. – Ainda vão se ver o dia todo! – meneou a cabeça. – E ande direito!

- Tchau! – riu o rapaz, acenando para a namorada e a amiga.

- Tchau! – virando apenas o rosto, mandou um beijo para o namorado e endireitou-se. – Até mais!

- Até! – despediu-se também a monitora, acenando para o rapaz e apertando o passo.

Eassim se vai nossa estimada heroína, acompanhada de sua fiel escudeira, atravessando o portal do Salão principal e seguindo seu caminho até a Torre Norte, refugio dos grifinórios. Pois bem leitores! Parece que a nossa dose de lírios perseguidos acaba por aqui. Porém, não se desesperem pensando em um final eminente para este capítulo. Não, não é não. Ainda temos muito que contar, seja com a nossa ruiva presente ou não...

Assim que as silhuetas da namorada e da monitora sumissem de sua vista Frank foi logo tomando o seu rumo, caminhando tranqüilamente até onde sabia que seus companheiros deveriam estar. Pobre rapaz! Pobre rapaz inocente que, sem fazer a mínima idéia, tinha seus passos seguidos um a um por uma figura feminina ruiva sentada a alguns metros de onde ele encontrava-se outrora. Figura esta que atendia pelo nome de Sophie McGonagall ou ainda Sophi para os íntimos.

- Quem diria?!– exclamou Sophie, não demonstrando muita animação em suas palavras e ainda acompanhando o rapaz com o olhar. – Digo, parece que estão realmente firme, não? – comentou com alguém ou algo ao seu lado, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e suspirando preguiçosamente.

Meus caros leitores, se bem me lembro, mencionei no terceiro parágrafo deste capítulo que "_nossas estrelas seriam devidamente apresentadas_" e um pouco mais acima que "_ainda temos muito que contar, seja com a nossa ruiva presente ou não"._ Bem, é com extrema satisfação e alegria, ou não, que lhes informo que mais uma importantíssima figurinha de nossa trama, embora vocês ainda não saibam, acabou de dar o ar de sua graça. E é por isso mesmo que, vocês querendo ou não, mais uma vez aqui vou eu me intrometer nesta conversa e apresentar-lhes logo quem deve ser apresentado.

A primeira vista podemos dizer que uma montanha de pães, tortinhas, torradas, cookies e alguns doces é tudo o que se pode ver devidamente posicionado ao lado da ruiva lasciva. Algo muito estranho, diga-se de passagem, para qualquer um que passasse e se deparasse com a garota tagarelando com uma pilha de alimentos. Porém, um bom observador, após algum tempo de análise, poderia concluir que além de pães, tortinhas, torradas, cookies e alguns doces, um cocuruto negro encontrava-se por detrás dessa montanha que já havia deixado de ser um café da manhã e se tornado uma indecência.

- Hum! E você se incomoda com isso? – respondeu Susan, mais conhecida como o "alguém" ao lado da ruiva, apanhando um bolinho.

Possuidora de grandes e raros olhos verde cítrico, o cocuruto negro, Susan Potter ou simplesmente Susan era uma típica e saudável menina de quinze anos de idade que dividia seu tempo entre indagações existenciais e seu quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, assim como qualquer outra adolescente. Gulosa como só ela, como já devem ter percebido, Susan tinha a invejável capacidade de empanturrar-se de guloseimas e nunca ter seus números aumentados. Porém, esta peculiar capacidade de nada servia nos seus dias negros, onde seu humor era extremamente mutável; nem sua potencial beleza ou qualquer outra coisa serviam para levantar sua alto estima. Bem, quem sabe, uma grande barra de chocolate. Quem sabe?

- Me importar? – perplexa com a indagação da outra, Sophi olhou a amiga pelo canto dos olhos. – Ora! E por que deveria? – levantou a cabeça, piscando um tanto e não compreendendo ao certo o que a outra queria lhe dizer.

- Sim! – respondeu Susan com simplicidade, acabando rapidamente com seu bolinho e apanhando um cookie que julgou ter uma ótima aparência. – Pela maneira que comentou sobre isso... – deu com os ombros, apreciando o petisco e provando-o logo depois.

**- **Hum! – deu com os ombros também a ruiva, olhando para o café da manhã da amiga e apanhando sem permissão uma torrada. – Até parece! – suspirou meio divertida, mordendo a torrada e engolindo-a após alguns segundos. – Você fala como se Frank Longbottom algum dia tivesse sido mais do que um passatempo para mim...

- Sophi! - meneando a cabeça, Susan riu-se do comentário da amiga. – Ok! Ok!Ok! – resolveu ignorar o comentário da ruiva, mesmo não acreditando que Sophi considerava Frank só uma diversão. Quer dizer, eles passaram mais ou menos uns três meses saindo juntos, como poderia ser só uma diversão? Mas, pensando melhor, vindo de Sophi e de seus extintos predatórios, isso podia bem ser uma verdade também. E agora? Estava confusa...

- Falo sério! – replicou a ruiva de olhos castanhos, apanhando mais uma torrada. – Eu não seria tola o suficiente para ter qualquer interesse mais profundo pelo Longbottom. – neste ponto da conversa, pareceu lembrar-se de algo e abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Além do mais... – comentou, rindo divertida logo depois.

- Além do mais? – Susan sentiu sua curiosidade ser aguçada, tanto pela expressão quanto pelas palavras com alguma mensagem obscura ditas pela amiga. – O que? – mandou pra dentro o último pedaço de seu cookie, apanhando o copo de leite ao lado e tomando um grande gole.

- Hã? – levantando a sobrancelha, Sophie virou o rosto para a amiga. – O que? – riu mais uma vez, apanhando uma terceira torrada e mordendo-a com gosto. – Ora, nada! – falou fazendo charme, inclinando um tanto a cabeça em direção ao ombro direito e alargando mais ainda o sorriso.

- Sei... – olhando feio para a amiga e a terceira torrada roubada de seu café, Susan trouxe o seu prato para perto de si. – Segredinhos, pelo o que vejo? – comentou desgostosa.

Se havia uma coisa que Susan, assim como seu irmão mais velho, nosso já tão conhecido e estimado James Potter, simplesmente não suportavam era que, de certa maneira, seu instinto curioso natural fosse minado em qualquer situação. Susan era muito curiosa, curiosa ao extremo para dizer a verdade. E esta curiosidade, sendo uma qualidade ou um defeito, era uma das pouquíssimas características que compartilhava com seu irmão. Sim, os irmãos Potter não eram lá indivíduos muito parecidos, porém, eu, como narradora, posso confirmar que isso de forma alguma havia se tornado um obstáculo para a boa convivência e cumplicidade existente entre eles.

- Ah! Vá Susie... – Sophie fez um sinal qualquer de descaso com os ombros. – Até parece que você não tem seus segredinhos também! – com um sorriso de canto, provocou a amiga.

- Não são segredos... – rodou os olhos, apanhando um novo copo e enchendo-o com suco. – É que eu realmente não tenho lá nada de novo para contar a você! – percebendo a amiga segurar agora um copo limpo, serviu-a também. – Digo, eu não levo uma vida tão animada...

- Vida animada? – desta vez Sophie não conteve um pequena gargalhada. – Ora, não sei aonde vê tanta animação, minha querida. – sinalizou de leve com a cabeça, indicando para a amiga que já havia suco suficiente em seu copo e que estava satisfeita. – Vida animada aqui quem deveria ter é você, já que... – mordeu o lábio inferior, não pensando muito e logo pulando em cima da morena, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

Gradativamente, Susan pôde sentir seu rosto mudar do branco tipicamente europeu para um escarlate vivo. Seja lá o que Sophie tenha dito a ela, vocês leitores, podem perceber que causou um profundo constrangimento na nossa mocinha e este constrangimento é mais uma daquelas característica que somente a caçula Potter acabou desenvolvendo. Já que, como sabem, James é um tremendo cara de pau...

- Sophi! – afastou-se rapidamente da amiga, olhando-a meio perplexa com seus olhos cítricos e mordendo o interior da bochecha. – Eu e o Joe, bem... – não terminou a sentença, pois o sorrisinho que se estampou no semblante da amiga era um sinal claro que ela já havia entendido.

- Você e o _Jay _sósão lerdos demais! – arrumou-se no banco, ainda olhando a amiga pelo canto dos olhos e aproveitando-se da distração dela para roubar mais uma torrada. – Se eu tivesse Joe McFusty como meu namorado... – suspirou.

- _Se você tivesse Joe McFusty como seu namorado?_ – Susan falou entre os dentes, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Talvez eu aproveitasse melhor as minhas oportunidades... – falou a ruiva com simplicidade e clareza, mordendo a torrada a piscando em cumplicidade para a amiga. – E uma vida animada, é claro!

Permanecendo estática por alguns segundos, Susan foi relaxando a expressão facial, o que contribuiu para que um belo sorriso fosse estampado em seus lábios. Pelo que parecia, Sophie jamais tomaria jeito mesmo.

- Ok! Eu já entendi... – aproximando-se mais uma vez dela, Susan colocou a mão sobre o ombro da ruiva. – Já está na hora de _Jay_ e eu termos uma conversa séria. – riu.

- Na hora? – Sophie finalizou aquela torrada, pegando o seu copo e sorvendo o liquido ali contido. – Acredite, eu não estou exagerando em dizer que esta hora já passou há muito tempo. Mas não se sinta mal por isso... – recolocou o copo sobre a mesa. – Eu ando marcando bobeira também!

- Ah! É mesmo? – apertou o ombro da amiga, muito interessada em seu comentário anterior.

- Aham! – suspirou, fazendo-se de coitadinha. – Mas nada de ir se animando com esta informação, só lhe contarei quanto tiver plena certeza do que quero. – com o indicador direito, apertou a ponta do nariz da morena, provocando-a mais uma vez. – Eu juro! – abriu um largo sorriso, dando um pulinho no banco e fazendo menção de assaltar mais uma outra torrada...

- Ok! – Susan, em um movimento rápido, bateu com as mãos na mesa, assustando a amiga que acabou por recolher a mão. Ótimo, assim ela não roubaria mais suas torradas. Esta seria sua vingança pela curiosidade aguçada e não saciada pela amiga. – Só espero que tenha cuidado sobre _o que_ _está fazendo_ e com _quem está fazendo._

- Pode deixar... – Sophie rodou os olhos, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e voltando a aquela mesma posição de outrora. – Mas não posso deixar de dizer que _ele _é quem deveria se cuidar. – piscou algumas vezes, contendo um sorriso malicioso em seu íntimo e encarando agora uma figura um pouco mais distante e interessante que Frank Longbottom.

- Sophi! – não agüentou, caindo na gargalhada, mas deixando a companheira absorta em seus estudos sobre sua próxima vítima.

Deixando um pouco os assuntos e interesses de nossas personagens, vamos fazer deste parágrafo aqui uma espécie de descrição sobre o espaço onde nossas ações e apresentações estão acontecendo. Como disse anteriormente, logo no início do capítulo, sendo mais exata, estamos no grande Salão do Castelo de Hogwarts. Localizado no andar térreo do colégio e tendo sua entrada logo à direita da entrada principal do colégio, este lugar espaçoso era o ponto onde alunos e professores encontravam-se e socializavam-se durante todas as refeições e algumas comemorações. Possuía dois compridos corredores que terminavam próximos a mesas dos professores disposta na horizontal e um fascinante teto encantado para imitar o céu durante belas noites estreladas. Outras quatro mesas, estas muito maiores do que a mesa dos professores e destinadas para o uso dos alunos, estavam posicionadas na vertical do salão, formando os dois corredores anteriormente citados. Destas quatro mesas, podemos dizer que, na verdade, apenas duas delas vão realmente nos interessar: a localizada no extremo leste do salão e a localizada no extremo oeste. A mesa do leste, como já pode ter percebido, era destinada aos alunos representantes da Grifinória. Já a mesa localizada no extremo oeste, área menos iluminada de todo o salão, destinava-se aos alunos da Sonserina.

- Hum! Sabe? – disse o sonserino de cabelos negros e olhos azulados, suspirando incomodado. – Sinto alguém me observar! – comentou, remexendo-se no banco.

- Ai Reggie! – Narcissa soltou a pena rosada que tinha em mãos e fechou os olhos. – Já chega! Já sabemos disto! Você já nos falou... – bufou irritadíssima.

- Falei é? – perguntou o menino, piscando um tanto e não aparentando importar-se com a irritação da prima. – Não lembro! – deu com os ombros.

- Falou! – disse a loira entre os dentes, apanhando sua pena e recomeçando a escrever no diário. – Ele não falou, Sarah? – inconscientemente, envolveu a melhor amiga na discussão, procurando algum tipo de apoio.

- Hã? _Oui_? – um tanto quanto perdida, Sarah virou-se para frente, encarando assim Regulus e Narcissa. – Como? – não havia prestado um minuto se quer de atenção nos amigos ou nos assuntos que eles discutiam. – _Pardon_, eu não ouvi... – desculpo-se.

Queridos leitores, parece que chegamos à nossa última estrela do sexo feminino da história: Sarah Malfoy. Ao contrário de muitas fanfictions por aí que colocam nossos descendentes desta linhagem como vilões, nossa querida Sarah não é nenhuma garota que irá roubar o homem, o macho reprodutor, ou o namorado de outra garota. Não, não e não! Patifarias neste estilo não fazem o feitio desta romântica e sonhadora adolescente. Por isso, sugiro que deixem os preconceitos e _free your mind _para novas possibilidades.

-Ora! – Narcissa interrompeu sua escrita mais uma vez, olhando um tanto aborrecida para a amiga. Se havia uma coisa que ela simplesmente não suportava era ser ignorada, de qualquer maneira que fosse. – Estava comentando de como Regulus anda repetitivos ultimamente... – resumindo um pouco a história, e até a deturpando, de certo modo, a Black colocou a amiga a par da situação. – Você não concorda?

- Concordo? – Sarah passou mão pelos seus cabelos lisos e platinados, colocando uma mecha que caia em seus olhos para trás da orelha. – Não, sei! Não reparei... – piscou um tanto, não respondendo de acordo com as perspectivas da amiga.

- Viu? – meio bicudo, chamou a atenção da prima. – É tudo implicância sua!

- Não é não! – colocando a mãos na cintura, Narcissa franziu o cenho e encarou cheia de marra o primo.

- Será que dá para parar com isso? – com seu típico tom delicado, porém imperativo, Sarah rodou os olhos e "pediu" logo que o casal de primos cessasse com um daqueles inícios de discussão que frequentemente viravam batalhas verbais entre os dois e que sempre a envolviam de uma forma ou de outra.

Tendo a mesma cor de cabelo e de olhos de seu irmão mais velho, Lucius Malfoy, Sarah era a típica princesinha do papai, que gostava que tudo fosse do seu jeito. Apesar disso, a sonserina do quinto ano era uma verdadeira amiga para os que ela considerava dignos de seu respeito e de sua atenção. Tendia a ser um tanto rabugenta, mas isso pode ser devidamente ignorado já que, qual é a menina rica, mesmo sendo criada sob fina e nobre educação, que nunca teve os seus acessos de rebeldia?

- Ok! – disse Narcissa baixinho, completamente contrariada e levemente constrangida.

- Foi ela quem começou! – comentou Regulus, em uma tentativa de livrar-se de qualquer acusação que fosse.

- Olha aqui seu...

- Por favor? – Sarah mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos e pedindo um pouco mais grossa. – SIM? – pressionou. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas aquilo hoje estava a irritando bem mais que o normal. Talvez tivesse que resolver com mais urgência certos assunto, talvez. – _Pardon_... – acabou por se desculpar quando viu os amigos encarando-a um tanto admirados. – _Pardon..._ – repetiu, fazendo um movimento qualquer com as mãos e virando o rosto em outra direção, encarando o limbo.

Com uma atitude tão estranha quanto aquela vinda de Sarah, afinal não era lá todo dia que ouviam um pedido de desculpa ser pronunciado pela boca dela, Regulus e Narcissa trocaram alguns olhares e resolveram que uma trégua provisória seria mesmo o melhor que poderiam fazer.

- Sa-Sarah? – arriscou-se Regulus alguns segundos depois, assim que percebeu que Sarah não sairia de seu novo transe se não fosse chamada ao mundo real.

- Oui? – ainda olhando para um ponto qualquer, Sarah respondeu em um suspiro. – O que foi agora? – perguntou, já em seu tom habitual.

- Hum! Sarah... – foi a vez de Narcissa falar, fechando seu diário e estendendo uma das mãos para a amiga. – Tudo bem?

Surpreendeu-se tanto com a ação e pergunta repentina da amiga. Piscando algumas vezes, Sarah encarou tanto Regulus quanto Narcissa pelo conto de seus olhos cinza.

- Es-estou! – finalmente respondeu, após alguns segundos de um silêncio desconfortável. – Por quê? Não apareço bem? – apanhou a mão estendida da amiga e deixou que esta massageasse seus dedos.

- Tem alguma coisa que queria contar pra gente? – Regulus resolveu ir mais direto ao assunto e dispensar rodeios. Não tinha lá muita paciência para trivialidades e quanto antes ele e a prima descobrissem o que a amiga tinha, mais rápido a questão se resolveria.

- Não, não! – meneou a cabeça, dando um sorrisinho sincero para o garoto. – Eu só estou um pouco distraída, só isso.

- Distraída? – perguntou Narcissa, mostrando-se disposta a fazer a amiga falar qualquer coisa que fosse. – Distraída com que? – alisava as costas da mão de Sarah.

- Algumas coisas... – de inicio deu esta resposta um tanto quanto vazia. Mas assim que percebeu pelo olhar de Narcissa que ela não se renderia até que soubesse realmente o que eram estas _coisas_, Sarah deu-se por vencida. – O Sr. Za... – teve um sobressalto. – Edward veio conversar comigo ontem de tarde. – revelou.

- Edward? – Regulus perguntou-se um tanto confuso, tentando lembrar quem raios era Edward. – Ah! Zabini! Amigo de seu irmão, não é? – sim, Edward Zabini. Agora ele havia recordado.

- Ow! Edward! – os olhos grandes e azuis de Narcissa estavam brilhando medonhamente quando disse estas palavras. – Então já estão assim, não é? – abriu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Assim? – Sarah parecia um tanto quanto confusa. – Assim como?

- É! Assim como? – Regulus também perguntou, não compreendendo o sorrisinho e o comentário estranho da prima.

- Ora! Não é obvio, Sarah? – rodou os olhos. – Por que está o chamando assim? – resolveu que não iria expor logo de cara os fatos para a amiga, queria fazê-la compreende-los.

- De Edward? – Sarah continuava sem compreender aonde é que a amiga queria chegar e o que pretendia. – Porque ele me pediu! – resolveu dar corda para a outra e respondeu de uma maneira simples, sem contar nenhuma história sobre o acontecido.

- E você acha normal que um cara mais velho te peça para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome? – Narcissa continuava.

- Bom, na verdade não muito, mas... – deu com os ombros. – Ele é amigo do meu irmão, afinal.

- Ele é amigo do seu irmão, mas mesmo assim isso não é algo nada usual. – comentou. - Acredite!

- Sei! Mas o que isso tem a ver? – indagou Regulus, ainda absorto na conversa.

- Bem... – Narcissa soltou a mão de Sarah, arrumando-se no banquinho e passando a mão pelos fios dourados e cacheados de seu cabelo longo. – Eu tenho quase certeza de que ele está, simplesmente, caidinho por você! – terminou seu veredicto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com uma estranha pose de mulher madura entendida sobre a vida.

- O-o-oque? – Sarah assustou-se com a declaração da outra. – Ci-Cissy! – abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de conseguir dizer alguma coisa. – Você está louca?

- _Caidinho? _– pressionando a barriga com os braços, Regulus havia entrando em uma crise de riso um pouco antes que a prima terminasse sua fala. – Você enlouqueceu? – não estava agüentando aquilo.

- O que foi, Regulus? – sentindo seu sorriso se desmanchar gradativamente e uma expressão irritada tomar conta de sua face, Narcissa virou-se lívida para encarar o primo que estava se contorcendo. – O que há de errado nisto? Acha que ele não pode gostar da Sarah?

- Não, não... – teve que respirar fundo, ainda rindo e tendo dificuldade para responder. – Mas só porque ele permitiu que ela o chamasse pelo primeiro nome não significa nada disto que você esta falando...

- É, é... – já um pouco mais calma, Sarah concordou com amigo. – Devo concordar com ele sobre isso, Cissy. – sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente. – Quero dizer, não sei se Edward realmente gosta de mim, baseando-me em uma evidência como esta...

- Isso porque você é uma boba que não quer enxergar aquilo que está na sua cara. – Narcissa voltou a ignorar Sarah, sem se importar com o primo e a sua gargalhada. – Você ainda vai ver só, Sarah! Um dia você vai namorar com Edward Zabini e eu vou jogar na sua cara que já havia previsto isso. – um sorriso voltou a povoar sua face. – E neste mesmo dia...

- Neste mesmo dia? – Sarah não estava conseguindo acreditar que Narcissa estava falando asneiras como aquelas, mas resolveu não contrariar.

- Neste mesmo dia eu também vou estar ao lado do meu Lucius! Aiai!– fechando os olhos, suspirou apaixonada.

De repente, quando a simples menção do nome _Lucius Malfoy_ foi pronunciada, Regulus que até então gargalhava gostosamente, acabou levando uma espécie de sustou ou qualquer coisa parecia, que o fez engasgar e substituir a crise de riso por uma crise de tosse.

- REGGIE! – olhando preocupada para o amigo, Sarah levantou-se da mesa, dando alguns tapinhas das costas do rapaz. – Reggie! Respira!Respira! – pedia.

- Cof! Cof! Cof!

- Ai Lucius! – Narcissa continuava a suspirar, pensado no irmão mais velho da melhor amiga e em sua aparência um tanto _exótica._ – Ia ser perfeito! – completamente aérea e avulsa do que acontecia, Narcissa levantou-se da mesa, apanhando sua bolsa e material, e começou a caminhar. – Gente! Acabei de lembrar que tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com a Srtª. Liimatainen. – deu alguns tapinhas leves na saia, alisando-a. - Quero ver se umas encomendas minhas já chegaram. Encontro vocês daqui a alguns minutos na aula de poções! – e, sem mais demora, acabou de pronunciar estas palavras e saiu dali.

- Ok! – Sarah apenas deu um sinal de que havia ouvido a amiga e continuou a ajudar o amigo. – Reggie! – já ficando meio desesperada, deu uma tapa mais forte nele, que desengasgou logo em seguida.

- Cof! Cof! – Regulus ainda tossiu algumas vezes. – Obrigado! – agradeceu quando finalmente sentiu o ar penetrar em seus pulmões.

- Não foi nada! – Sarah suspirou mais aliviada, observando o amigo por mais um tempo para se certificar que estudo estava realmente bem. – Vamos? – perguntou alguns segundos depois apanhando sua bolsa.

- Sim, sim... – ainda meio arfante, Regulus também apanhou sua mochila e começou a caminhar devagar. – Que susto! – comentou.

- Nem me diga! – exclamou, pensando um pouco e logo depois sentindo uma dúvida crescendo dentro de si. - Mas, tudo isso foi só pelo comentário lunático da Cissy? – meio que sem querer, acabou por soltar um riso.

- Hã? – olhou meio perdido para Sarah, demorando um pouco para assimilar o que ela lhe dizia. – Não, não. – negou após algum tempo. – Foi só que eu... – de repente, Regulus parou de caminhar ou falar, segurando com força as alças de sua mochila. – Sabe? Sinto alguém me observar! – comentou.

- De novo? – parou também, olhando sabe se lá o porquê para os lados. – Hum! A Srtª. Katsuragi está olhando para gente. – comentou meio baixinho, encarando agora também a colega oriental de dormitório e a cumprimentando delicadamente.

- É, pode ser isso! – pensou mais um pouco e acabou dando de ombros.

– Pode ser! – deu com os ombros também. – Porém, creio que seja mais prudente esquecermos isso e irmos direto para a sala de poções, não? – Sarah recomeçou a caminhar.

- Tem razão! – Regulus concordou, andando logo ao lado da amiga. – Poções com a Grifinória, não? – meio que inconscientemente, acabou por fazer um careta ao pronunciar o nome da casa a qual pertenciam os alunos que dividiriam a sala de poções com eles.

- Exatamente! – foi tudo o que Sarah respondeu.

Grifinória e Sonserina! Será que preciso comentar sobre estas duas casas? Concorrentes até a morte em qualquer uma que seja a competição, estas duas casas destes dois diferentes perfis de alunos eram inimigos desde tempos remotos. A rivalidade simplesmente emanava destes alunos quando o assunto era a casa inimiga e dizer que, em sua maioria, grifinórios e sonserinos se odiavam era uma grande verdade. Como um exemplo muito claro disto, posso citar certos grifinórios atacados e um recluso aluno sonserino que atendia por Severus Snape, que não dispensavam uma boa dose de disparates e azarações quando se encontravam, por ventura, pelos corredores ou qualquer outro lugar do castelo. E já que, caímos mais uma vez em um assunto completamente de interesse deles, vamos deixar o suspense de lado deixar que Os Marotos agora realmente brilhem. Já que na minha tentativa anterior, Lily Evans roubou a cena...

- Eu não sei se tenho tanta certeza... – disse Peter meio encolhido e logo enfiando uma torrada inteira na boca. – Digo, na verdade nem sei o que pensar. – falou logo após um suspiro, cuspindo alguns farelos. – Isso é um problema para você, Prongs!

- Puxa! É mesmo, Wormtail? – indagou Sirius em um tom sarcástico, cruzando os braços e sorrindo meio de canto. – Se você não tivesse nos dito, talvez Prongs jamais tivesse percebido! – descarado como sempre, metia o bedelho na conversa.

- Ora! Não o encha Padfoot! – rindo-se, James resolveu interromper o melhor amigo. – Sim, Wormtail, sim! – passando a mão aberta pelos cabelos rebeldes e os arrepiando mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, James voltou sua atenção para o loiro gordinho, agora vermelho de constrangimento. – Mas, eu estaria mentindo se não lhe dissesse que _problemas_ neste caso seriam simplesmente muito interessantes. – sorriu malicioso.

Peter Pettigrew, dezesseis anos, grifinório e maroto. Em poucas palavras poderíamos definir assim este loiro, baixinho, encorpado e de nariz arrebitado. Porém, como nosso intuito não é dar nenhum tipo de definição básica, vamos dizer que além de um loiro, baixinho, encorpado de nariz arrebita com dezesseis anos, grifinório e maroto, Wormtail, como foi apelidado pelos amigos, era um rapaz muito, muito, muito cheio de sorte.

- Pro-pro-problemas? – Peter franziu o cenho, piscando confuso e ainda encarando o amigo de óculos. – Como assim? Você quer isso? – questionou, ainda não compreendendo as intenções do amigo. – Quero dizer, pensei que gostaria de se entender com a Evans e não arrumar mais problemas com ela.

- Merlim! – exclamou Sirius, não se contendo. – Wormtail, esqueça! Esqueça! – irritado, fez um sinal qualquer com as mãos.

Sim, sim leitores! Mesmo que vocês não o considerem e não consigam compreender o porquê exato desta informação, eu, como narradora, afirmo para vocês que Wormtail é sim, acima de tudo, um rapaz de _muita _sorte. Afinal, quantos loiros, baixinhos, encorpados de nariz arrebitado e sem nenhuma espécie de talento eminente têm, como amigos, figurinhas brilhantes quanto James, Sirius e Remus?

- Wormtail... – tentando evitar uma réplica do loiro, Remus finalmente pronunciou-se, meneando a cabeça e suspirando cansado. – Não tente entender, é sério! – aconselhou. – Não vale lá muito a pena...

- Hã? COMO ASSIM? – chocado, James colocou as duas mãos na cintura, elevando um tanto a voz. – Como assim _"não vale lá muito a pena"_? – bufou, deixando a perplexidade de lado e encarando de uma maneira inquisitória o amigo lupino.

- Por gentileza, não o obrigue a responder... – disse Sirius já calmo, olhando distraidamente para as suas unhas. – E nem me obrigue a comentar! – acrescentou.

- Obrigado, Pads! – Remus agradeceu, suspirando profundamente e fechando o livro que lia outrora. – Mais uma sessão de acusações e injúrias e eu me tornaria um homem louco. – comentou.

Remus Lupin, dezesseis anos, grifinório, monitor e maroto. Porém, somente estas informações não são suficientes para traçar a personalidade de alguém, principalmente quando este alguém em questão acabou por desenvolver duas delas. Uma completamente diferente da outra...

- Sessão? Injurias? Acusações? – a cada pergunta que James fazia, percebia acenos de cabeças positivos vindos como resposta do amigo. – Ora! – esquecendo-se do assunto passado, abriu um sorrisinho estranho, estreitando as pupilas e observando Lupin de uma maneira diferente. – Por que não nos disse simplesmente Camille...? – perguntou, em um tom extremamente malicioso.

- Pensei que gostava da Casanova. – comentou Peter, apanhando um bolinho e mandando-o para dentro. – Já estão saindo há um tempo, não?

- Já, já... – Remus respondeu um tanto desinteressado, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

- E, se não me engano, parecia bem animado com isso a uns três dias atrás, não? – James perguntou na filha-da-putagem. Sabia exatamente qual seria a resposta do outro, mas simplesmente tinha que perguntar.

- Vá pro inferno, Potter! – foi tudo que Remus dignou-se a responder.

Tranqüilidade, ponderação, responsabilidade, esforço, algumas conquistas e um pouco de baderna. Sem sombra de dúvida esta era o tipo de vida que Remus desejava arduamente e que, durante duas semanas de um mês, ele conseguiu viver satisfatoriamente. Porém, durante duas semanas, um período de catorze dias, Remus Lupin simplesmente deixava de ser Remus Lupin e Lobão, sua outra personalidade gerada de sua licantropia, assumia o controle. Agora a vida era festa, incoerência, canalhice, impulsividades e que se danasse Remus. Lobão logo sabia que iria embora mesmo e Lupin que desse uma limpada no terreno até que ele retornasse no mês seguinte.

- Ow! Moony! – James simplesmente gargalhava. Se havia uma coisa que esta pessoinha petulante adorava fazer era provocar e, naquele dia em especial, Remus estava sendo um bom alvo para isso. – Não estou te reconhecendo...

Remus escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando se controlar e não voar em cima do amigo. Se já não bastasse Camille e suas perseguições, a recuperação da lua cheia, algumas provas marcadas e mais alguns assuntos que tinha urgência em querer resolver... Agora mais esta? Definitivamente alguém andava conspirando contra a sua pessoa, definitivamente.

- Hum! Parece que ele não gostou muito, Prongs! – comentou um Sirius entediado.

- E, desde quanto você incomoda-se com isso? – deixando um pouco Remus de lado, James virou-se no banquinho, agora encarando o moreno de olhos claros.

- Não é questão de me incomodar... – respondeu a rapaz, fechando os olhos por alguns breves segundos e os abrindo lentamente logo depois. – É apenas uma questão de sono e tédio!

- Agora que falou sobre sono, acabei me lembrando... – disse Peter, tendo um sobressalto. – Não passou a noite no dormitório, não é? – apesar de ser uma pergunta, as palavras de Peter soaram praticamente como uma afirmação. – Você voltou só hoje de manhãzinha!

- É... – Sirius apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, fechando e abrindo mais uma vez os olhos.

Sirius Black, dezesseis anos, grifinório, deserdado e maroto. Isso é só o mínimo que todos sabem sobre este rapaz tão encantador quanto, por vezes, cachorro (no sentido figurado e literal). Ex-membro de uma das famílias bruxas mais antigas e influentes do Reino Unido, Sirius Black agora se encontrava na condição de agregado-filho da família Potter.

- Padfoot, Padfoot! – dando algumas leves cotoveladas no braço de Sirius sentado ao seu lado, James estampou o mesmo sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. - _Safadenho_!

- Não enche, Prongs! – afastou rapidamente o braço de perto do amigo, olhando-o irritado pelo canto dos olhos.

Fogueteiro, talentosíssimo, canalha, baderneiro, sarcástico, curioso, petulante, provocador e cúmplice, Sirius Black era exatamente tudo aquilo que seu fiel parceiro e melhor amigo Prongs podia desejar que alguém fosse. Muito mais que simples amigos, James e Sirius eram praticamente irmãos. E este curioso e admirável laço fraterno entre eles, que de certa maneira também acabava por envolver Remus e Peter, só havia se fortalecido mais com a mudança do Black para a casa dos Potter. Porém, sinto por vocês leitores que não vão poder apreciar esta dupla agindo neste capítulo. Não sei se já perceberam, mas Sirius não é lá um cara muito matinal, então...

- Ah! O que há finalmente com vocês? - cruzando os braços, um James frustrado questionou tanto o lobisomem quanto os outros dois animagos.

- Que? – Peter colocava mais alguns petiscos em seu prato, enquanto respondia a James. – Eu estou bem! – disse com simplicidade.

- É... é claro que esta! – foi tudo o que James disse, vendo que o amigo repetiria pela terceira vez e realmente constatando que ele estava bem. – Mas, quanto a vocês dois? – continuou a olhar firmemente de Remus para Sirius.

- Prongs, não há nada! – respondeu Remus com a voz abafada, ainda com o rosto enterrado em suas mãos. – Só fique em silêncio por alguns segundos, sim? – pediu meio desesperado. – Você falou pelo café todo, nós já ouvimos o seu brilhante plano envolvendo a Evans e como pretende colocá-lo em ação, mas agora... – suspirou. – Fique quieto!

- Estou com sono, já disse! – respondeu Sirius, antes mesmo que Remus terminasse com a sua aclamação pelo silêncio de James. – E entediado! – completou.

- Sem graças! – aquietou-se, resmungando baixinho.

James Potter, dezesseis anos, grifinório, capeta por excelência e maroto. Bem, creio que assim podemos começar a... Espera só um minutinho ai! Eu realmente preciso dizer alguma coisa? Digo, folgado e espalhafatoso, assim como ele, uma "apresentação" a James Potter já foi feita por intermédio das apresentações dos outros. Pois sim, até parece que eu, a narradora, no ponto do capítulo em que estamos, vou ficar aqui apresentado aquele que já foi mais do que apresentado. Senhor leitores, me desculpem, mas sobre James Potter já foi dito tudo e mais um pouco...

- Hey! Frank! – não dando nem 5 minutos de sossego tão clamado por Remus, James logo avistou o colega de dormitório um pouco mais adiante e, vendo sua salvação ali, chamou-o.

É... E ele arrumou mais uma vítima. Para a alegria de Sirius que poderia viver o seu tédio e sonolência em seu canto calado e para o desespero de Remus que tinha certeza que ouviria sobre aquele maldito plano ralacionado com a Evans, pelo menos, pela décima vez.

Quando Peter finalmente terminou de comer seu café da manhã, que só perdia para o de Susan, a nossa realeza, enfim, pôde se levantar para partir para a aula que aconteceria daqui a quinze minutos. Levantando-se, os cinco garotos se preparavam para sair do Salão Principal, conversando alto e rindo com muito escândalo, coisa típica e já acostumada pelos outros estudantes e professores, quando uma garota, no seus quinze/dezesseis anos de idade, caminhou em direção a eles, com um sorriso muito provocador e sensual nos lábios.

- Sirius! - chamou, jogando-se em cima do maroto.

- Hum, olá. - falou Sirius, dando um passo para trás, equilibrando-se e olhando para a garota.

Os outros, que estavam um pouco mais a frente, pararam e ficaram observando a cena, esperando o amigo. Provavelmente, eles, assim como eu, a narradora e vocês, os leitores, estão com toda a certeza de que essa é mais uma das famosas fãs que conseguiram algo com ele. E realmente é.

- Ow, querido! - a garota que, pelo uniforme que trajava, estava na Lufa-lufa passava os dedos pelo rosto de Sirius e aproximava cada vez mais o rosto do dele. - Eu adorei a noite de ontem! - esfregou o nariz no dele. - Só para você saber!

- Hum, é mesmo? - perguntou desinteressado, olhando por cima dos ombros dela e vendo as expressões de riso de James e Frank, a de admirado de Peter e a de tédio de Remus. Definitivamente, ele, Sirius Black, não se importava com o que a garota dizia. Na verdade, ele tinha plena certeza que ela havia gostado.

- Sim! - uma repentina alegria se apoderou dela, o que a fez ir com o corpo um pouco para trás, ainda se segurando em Padfoot. - E eu estava pensando que, talvez, se você também tivesse gostado, poderíamos repetir hoje à noite, o que acha? - olhava esperançosa para ele.

Sirius não demorou muito tempo para pensar. Apenas deu com os ombros.

- Certo. Nove horas, no mesmo local. - sorriu malicioso, passando um braço pela cintura dela e dando um leve apertão e um beijo muito provocante depois.

A Lufa-lufa sentiu uma extrema vontade de gritar em delícia, tamanha era a felicidade que sentia. Com muito esforço, conseguiu se controlar e comentou petulante.

- Talvez nos veremos antes das nove. - e, apertando a bochecha dele e fazendo um bico, deu um selinho em Sirius e caminhou para fora do Salão.

Black, com uma expressão de tédio, arrumou as vestes amassadas, fazendo uma careta. Talvez devesse falar para as suas fãs nunca mais se pendurarem sobre ele, a não ser que ele permitisse. Pouparia trabalho e ele estaria sempre apresentável... Devidamente arrumado, começou a caminhar até os amigos que estavam prontos para comentar algo, quando ouviu uma voz estridente chamar por seu nome.

- _BLACK!_

Com um suspiro cansado, virou-se, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Observou uma outra Lufa-lufa, Jean Malter, do sexto ano, assim como ele. Vale a pena citar, leitores, para vocês entenderem do porquê do grito, que os dois estavam saindo a umas três semanas, tempo longo se pararmos para pensar em um relacionamento amoroso de Sirius Black ou de James Potter.

- Sim? - indagou impaciente e mostrando claramente isso.

- Como ousa? - Jean caminhava indignada até ele, com passou pesados e os punhos fechados. Uma aura de raiva emanava dela.

- Como ousa o quê?

- Não se faça de desentendido! - gritava, chamando a atenção de todos os alunos que ainda se encontravam no Salão. Os professores já haviam saído para as salas de aula.

Todos estavam muito ansiosos para mais uma das muito conhecidas brigas de Hogwarts. Era tradição na escola e todos faziam questão de ver as discussões de Lily Evans e James Potter e as gritarias provocadas pelas fãs dos marotos. Nessa cena, era este último caso que acontecia.

- Ilumine-me. - falou, examinando as unhas.

- Nós estamos juntos, sabia? - agora usava um tom magoado e mordia o lábio inferior para segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- Hum... - o moreno acenou com a cabeça, fingindo interesse e colocando as mãos nos bolsos laterais da calça.

Jean começou a tremer de raiva devido ao pouco interesse que ele lhe dava. Descontrolou-se.

- ESTAMOS OU NÃO?

Sirius a olhou por um tempo, molhando os lábios antes de responder objetivamente.

- Não.

- O-o q-que? - Malter deu dois passos para trás, levando uma mão até a boca e dando uma fungada. - Po-por que? O que eu fiz de errado?

Suspirando cansado e com uma certa impaciência, o grifinório tirou as mãos do bolso e ficou frente a frente com ela. Segurou o queixo da garota, olhando-a sem expressão alguma.

- Não é você, sou eu. - disse com extremo sarcasmo, segurando-se para não rir do clichê. - Não posso mais viver nessa mentira. - e, soltando o queixo dela, deu as costas para a lufa-lufa e saiu junto de seus amigos pelos corredores, deixando-a lá, sozinha e com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

- SIRIUS! - Jean não acreditava no que havia escutado. Não podia acreditar. Eles ficavam tão bem juntos! - SIRIUS! NÃO, POR FAVOR! O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO? - gritava do lugar em que estava parada. - POR FAVOR, EU VOU MUDAR! PROMETO!

Percebendo que de nada adiantaria a gritaria, olhou desesperada para os lados, vendo todos os olhares sobre ela.

- O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO? - gritou revoltada, batendo um pé no chão e balançando a cabeça, fazendo com que o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo perfeito se soltasse um pouco.

_Uma batida passou a ser ouvida e Jean começou a dar passos, um para cada lado, cantando logo em seguida._

_You and your museum of lovers_

_(Você e seu museu de amantes)_

_The precious collection you've housed in your covers_

_(A coleção preciosa que você guardou em seus cobertores)_

_My simpleness threatened by my own admission_

_(Minha simples ameaça de minha própria admissão)_

_Agora, a garota passou a andar pelo corredor que existia entre a mesa da Grifinória e da Lufa-lufa, dançando em linha reta e mexendo com os braços._

_And the bags are much too heavy  
(E as malas estão muito pesadas)_

_In my insecure condition_

_(Em minha condição insegura)_

_My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again_

_(Minha mente gravida é cheia de de inveja novamente)_

_O refrão começou e Jean girou em volta de si, abrindo os braços e se abraçando logo em seguida._

_But I still love to wash in your old bathwater_

_(Mas eu ainda amo lavar-me em sua banheira velha)_

_Love to think that you couldn't love another_

_(Amo pensar que você não poderia amar outra)_

_I can't help it... you're my kind of man  
(Eu não posso impedir isso...você é meu tipo de homem)_

_Depois desses passos, ela subiu na mesa e caminhou por lá, chutando as tigelas de comida e apontando para os lados._

_Wanted and adored by attractive women_

_(Querido e adorado por mulheres atraentes)_

_Bountiful selection at your discretion_

_(Uma seleção abundante a sua descrição)_

_I know I'm diving into my own destruction_

_(Eu sei que eu estou mergulhando em minha própria_

_destruição)_

_Quando o fim da mesa chegou, ela desceu, indo até a mesa dos professores e se apoiando lá._

_So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?_

_(Então por que nós escolhemos sempre os garotos_

_safados?)_

_I don't fit in so why do you want me?_

_(Eu não me adapto tanto então por que você me quer?)_

_And I know I can't tame you... but I just keep trying_

_(Eu não me adapto tanto então por que você me quer?)_

_Malter virou-se para as mesas das casas, tendo uma visão do Salão inteiro. Passou a mexer o quadril de um lado para o outro e caminhou até a mesa da Corvinal._

_'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater_

_(Porque que eu amo lavar-me em sua banheira velha)_

_Love to think that you couldn't love another_

_(Amo pensar que você não poderia amar outra)_

_I'm on you list with all your other women_

_(Eu estou em sua lista com todas suas outras mulheres)_

_But I still love to wash in your old bathwater_

_(Mas eu ainda amo lavar-me em sua banheira velha)_

_You make me feel like I couldn't love another_

_(Você me faz sentir como eu não pudesse amar outro)_

_(I can't help it... you're my kind of man)_

_(Eu não posso impedir isso...você é meu tipo de homem)_

_Sentou-se no banco e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, encostando o queixo nas mãos. Estava olhando desconsolada para todos._

_Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?_

_(Por que as boas meninas querem sempre os meninos_

_malvados?)_

_Levantou-se do banco, indo para a mesa da Sonserina e ainda cantando._

_So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles_

_(Então tranqüilizo os problemas com beijos e abraços)_

_Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble_

_(Cuidadosamente duvidosa pelas dificuldades)_

_Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions_

_(Me acho sufocada em todas minhas contradições)_

_Foi até a mesa da Grifinória e voltou até o corredor que estava em primeiro lugar, antes de começar a cantar._

_'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater_

_(Porque que eu amo lavar-me em sua banheira velha)_

_Love to think that you couldn't love another_

_(Amo pensar que você não poderia amar outra)_

_Share a toothbrush... you're my kind of man_

_(Divida uma escova de dentes...você é meu tipo de homem)_

_I still love to wash in your old bathwater_

_(Eu ainda amo lavar-me em sua banheira velha)_

_Make me feel like I couldn't love another_

_(Você me faz sentir como eu não pudesse amar outro)_

_I can't help it... you're my kind of man_

_(Eu não posso impedir isso...você é meu tipo de homem)_

_No I can't help myself_

_(Não eu não posso me impedir)_

_I can't help myself_

_(Eu não posso me impedir)_

_I still love to wash in your old bathwater_

_(Eu ainda amo lavar-me em sua banheira velha)_

_Terminou a música, ficando ereta e olhando para a porta do Salão, por onde Sirius e os outros marotos haviam saído. Segurando o choro mais uma vez, saiu correndo de lá._

Um par de olhos verde cítricos acompanhou a garota sair às lágrimas do Salão Principal com um certo tédio. Susan rodou os olhos assim que viu as amigas de Jean saíram correndo atrás dela.

- Idiota... - murmurou, prendendo os cabelos em um coque malfeito.

A grifinória não conseguia entender como todas aquelas garotas ainda pensavam que tinham chances com Sirius, James e até mesmo Remus. Francamente, estava na cara que nenhuma delas conseguiria encoleirar nenhum dos três, principalmente Sirius. O moreno prezava a sua liberdade acima de tudo e deixava isso bem claro para todas. Só mesmo as cegas que, assim que ficavam uma vez com ele, achavam que estavam com poder absoluto sobre o moreno de olhos azuis. Não, Sirius jamais ficaria com alguém por um tempo bem longo...

- O que disse? - a amiga ruiva perguntou para ela, já em pé e a olhando interessada.

- Ahn? - a morena piscou os olhos, direcionando o olhar para Sophie. - Não, não foi nada. - tremeu a cabeça, erguendo-se e pegando a mochila.

- Huuum... - Sophi levantou um pouco a cabeça e observou atentamente Susan, antes de dar um sorrisinho malicioso. - Ok. Vamos. Eu ainda quero pegar um lugar _bem_ próximo ao de um certo moreno na aula de poções! - completou animada.

Susan não pôde conter uma risada e, tremendo a cabeça, acompanhou a amiga até a porta, pensando em visitar o namorado, que não havia aparecido para o café da manhã, assim que a primeira aula terminasse.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

E agora, no ar...:**_

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
(Eu sei que você gosta de mim (Eu sei que você gosta de mim))  
I know you do (I know you do)  
(Eu sei que gosta (Eu sei que gosta))  
That's why whenever I come around  
(É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo)  
She's all over you  
(Ela está dando em cima de você)  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
(E eu sei que você quer isso (eu sei que você quer isso))  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
(É fácil de ver (é fácil de ver))  
And in the back of your mind  
(E na sua cabeça)  
I know you should be on with me  
(Eu sei que você deveria estar comigo)_

**TALK TO QUEEN!**

Cortinas rosas com glitter se abrem, revelando um cenário. O chão é coberto com um tapete pink peludo, as paredes são num tom rosa bebê. No centro do cenário há uma mesa preta e uma poltrona da cor de um rosa choque altamente chamativo, muito confortável pelo que se observa. Ao lado da mesa há um sofá comprido de couro preto. Uma foto gigantesca, tipicamente bruxa, de Lucius Malfoy enfeita a parede. Ele, ou ela, como preferirem, está retirando um óculos de sol com aros rosa, piscando e mandando um beijo logo em seguida. Em cima da mesa se posicionada estrategicamente uma caneca em formato de coroa, uns papéis e uma pena rosa muito comprida. Uma silhueta é observada com dificuldade, devido a falta de iluminação do local. As luzes se ascendem.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse engraçada como eu?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)_

A música pára no momento em que a pessoa sentada na poltrona pink começa a falar

- Boa noite! – um Lucius Malfoy totalmente alegre cumprimenta a todos. Seu sorriso mostra claramente todos os perfeitos dentes que possui. – Sejam bem vindos ao mais novo talkshow do Talk to Queen!

A esse ponto, Lucius, mais conhecido como Queen, levanta-se da poltrona e caminha para frente da mesa. Podemos ver claramente a sua roupa totalmente pra frentéx e super fashion: uma calça de couro negra, um corpete pink que deixa a mostra os lindos e torneados braços dele(a). Uma pluma, também pink, enfeita o pescoço do(a) loiro(a) platinado(a). Botas de couro preto com salto 15 centímetros e pulseiras de prata completam o seu visual. Por entre seus dedos com unhas pintadas de rosa com glitter, está um patinho de borracha amarelo, nomeado de PATCHENHO. PATCHENHO é o mascote e fiel escudeiro de Queen.

- "Ora, mas o que consiste no Talk to Queen?", você me pergunta e eu respondo: Talk to Queen é um programa onde as personagens, bem como as autoras dessa fanfiction serão entrevistadas. Aqui, - a esse ponto Queen começa a andar pelo palco, gesticulando com os braços. – também haverá um bloco onde os querido leitores farão perguntas, através das reviews, sobre qualquer coisa e eu, Lucius Malfoy, as responderei com muito prazer! – dá um tempinho, piscando sem parar. – As perguntas poderão ser de qualquer tipo: paz mundial, qualquer personagem dessa fic, qualquer fofoca, atualidades... QUALQUER COISA!

O(a) loiro(a) platinado(a) volta para a mesa e senta em sua cadeira, depositando PATCHENHO em cima da mesa.

- Eu terei o imenso prazer em responder a todas as perguntas! Mas... – o(a) nosso(a) apresentador(a) dá uma olhada num pergaminho que está em cima da mesa, enquanto a narradora percebe o quão cansativo é ficar escrevendo o masculino e o feminino de cada palavra relacionada a Queen. Ela, a narradora, decide, então, que a partir de agora só se referirá à Lucius Malfoy no feminino. – Deixemos essa conversa de lado e vamos para a entrevista de hoje! – palmas são ouvidas sabe-se lá de onde.

- Nossa primeira entrevista será com aquelas que tornaram esse programa, bem como a fic, possível. Sem elas, eu e mais nenhuma das nossas queridas personagens teriam ganho um papel e jamais poderiam realizar o sonho de fazer uma peça para a Broadway! Com você, meus queridos: Las Poderosas, as AUTORAS!

E mais uma vez palmas são ouvidas, enquanto duas garotas nos seus 16/17 anos de idade aparecem. A primeira das duas entra com a cabeça empinada e com ar imponente. Seus cabelos castanhos claros cacheados, ao contrário das Divas, não se mexe conforme o vento. Seus olhos castanhos não lançam nenhum olhar de gueixa que paralisa qualquer homem na rua. E com toda a certeza, seus 1,72 metros de altura não a ajudam a ser Miss Universo, uma pena, já que ela tem muitas idéias para salvar o mundo e ter a tão aclamada _Peace World_.

A segunda garota só é reconhecida pelos óculos da Vogue preto e branco que ela faz questão de destacar mais ainda, já que é a única coisa de extremo valor que ela usa. Seus cabelos pretos e curtos, seu rosto arredondado, seus olhos um tanto puxado e de cor castanho escuro revelam que ela é descende de japonês, embora tenho um nariz arrebitado. Ao contrário da amiga, possuí todas as características para ser modelo. Ok. Não possuí nada! Ou vocês acham que, no momento que uma pessoa vê Queen e sai correndo para se sentar ao lado dela, toda feliz, deixando a amiga perplexa, é um comportamento de miss? É claro que não!

Ao ver umas das autoras correr em sua direção, sentar no sofá preto e ficar a olhando como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa e perfeita do mundo, fato que ela, Lucius, tinha certeza que era, Queen olha meio assustada para a autora japonesa, piscando confusa. A outra autora somente roda os olhos, pigarreando logo em seguida e dando um chute na canela da japonesa. Queen pisca mais um pouco e treme a cabeça para sair do seu transe.

- Bem, essas são as autoras! - a apresentadora abre um sorriso de "eu tenho trinta e dois dente". - É um imenso prazer recebe-las aqui senhoras...

- _Senhoritas_. - a autora de cabelo cacheado diz por entre os dentes.

- Sim, perdão, senhoritas... - corrige Lucius, achando uma extrema petulância dela.

- Drunkness' Lady, sua fã número um! - responde rápido a garota de cabelos pretos, vulgo a segunda autora, segurando as mãos brancas de Queen, olhando-a com um olhar sonhador. Definitivamente, isso assustava Queen, a primeira autora e a narradora! - Você é tão linda, tão perfeita, tão queen...!!!

- Ora, obrigada, querida. - sorri satisfeita, jogando os fios platinados para trás. - Eu sou uma queen mesmo!

A primeira autora pigarreia mais uma vez, no que as outras duas a olham feio, já que interrompeu o encontro fã-ídolo há muito sonhado por Drunk.

- Yuufu. - simplesmente fala, dando um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Certo. Drunkness' Lady e Yuufu... - Queen morde o canto da boca, tentando se controlar e não arrumar barraco com Yuufu. Como ela ousava atrapalhar uma fã de Queen?! Quem ela pensava que era? Definitivamente, não era ninguém! E ela, Queen, era tudo! - Vamos começar com a entrevista, sim? - sorri forçadamente.

- Ow, com toda a certeza! - Drunk bate as mãos uma na outra, dando pulinhos no sofá. Estava muito animada. - Então, Queen, posso te chamar assim, não? - fez voz de jornalista séria, arrumando-se no sofá e ajeitando o óculos. - Quando percebeu que era uma Queen?

- Ah! - Lucius exclama toda animada, arrumando o cabelo e depois pegando PATCHENHO na mão e o apertando. - Quando eu nasci, mamãe olhou para mim e disse que eu teria futuro. Que seria a mais bela das belas! - seus olhos azuis brilhavam em estado de nostalgia. - Papai disse que eu teria todos os homens aos meus pés e vovô disse que eu não negava a minha herança de sereianos franceses, os mais belos! E foi assim que eu descobri que nasci para brilhar! - joga-se para trás, trazendo PATCHENHO junto de si e rodando a cadeira.

A cada palavra que ouvia, a expressão de Yuufu passava de chocada para desacreditada.

- Quer dizer que todos eles pensaram que você era mulher? - a esse ponto, Yuu começa a rir descontroladamente.

- O-o q-que?! - a alegria de Queen se dissipa, assim como o entusiasmo de Drunkness. - Co-como ousa? - definitivamente, a apresentadora estava indignada.

- É! - Drunkness' Lady balançava a cabeça, concordando com a loira platinada. - Como ousa zoar de Lucius Queen Malfoy?! Você não tem noção do perigo, não é, sua cadela pulguenta?!

Yuufu franzi o cenho e cruza os braços.

- Para começar, essa coisa deveria estar _nos_ entrevistando e não o contrário, bocó! - fala para a amiga. - E se não percebeu, ele mesmo disse que sua mãe disse que ele seria a mais belA das belAs!

- E daí? - retruca a autora japonesa. - Você tem é inveja da Queen!

- Ah, claro! Eu tenho inveja de algo tão pink assim! - roda os olhos.

- É claro que tem! - Lady está totalmente alterada, cravando as unhas no braço do sofá. Ninguém insultava Queen na sua frente.

- Tudo bem, querida... - Queen tenta acalmar Drunkness. - Eu não me importo com pessoas invejosas! - lança um olhar feio para Yuufu, que gira os olhos. - Mas, devo dizer que _ela_ tem razão... Vamos começar as perguntas! - diz mais animada, arrumando-se na cadeira e olhando o pergaminho.

- Ok...! - suspira uma triste Drunk e leva as mãos até o colo, juntando as pernas e colocando-as um pouco inclinada.

- Vamos começar com a básica: como surgiu a idéia de fazer a fic?

Yuufu olha para Drunkness' Lady, que devolve o olhar. A primeira autora percebe que terá que responder.

- Bem, foi no dia em que a "Globo" passou "High School Music"... - começou a narrar, encostando-se no sofá e apoiando a cabeça na mão. - A Drunk entrou no "msn" e veio conversar comigo, dizendo que iria fazer uma fic chamada Hogwarts School Music! Aí eu comecei a dar risada e a imaginar qual música cada personagem cantaria... Passamos o resto do dia falando disso e resolvemos que não seria mais brincadeira. Seria sério! No outro dia, começamos a ver quais personagens teriam, a inventar os outros... É, foi isso! - sorri para a apresentadora.

- E como a fic virou UA? - torna a perguntar.

- Hum... Quando começamos a fazer os personagens, queríamos certas regalias que só uma UA poderia nos dar. Regalias estas, que perceberam já no primeiro capítulo. Mas não se preocupem, garanto que nada fugirá muito do mundo que a JK criou! - Yuu responde mais uma vez.

- Tenho certeza que os leitores não reclamarão da história! Pelo menos não muito... - Queen sorri simpática, vendo a próxima pergunta. - O que esperam da fic e por que a escrevem?

- Bem, - dessa vez foi Drunkness que respondeu. - esperar eu não espero muito coisa além de muitas reviews e um contrato milionário com o Broadway! XD E, quanto ao porquê... Acho que começamos a escrever esta fanfiction para dar uma levantada nas nossas férias escolares, que por curiosidade já acabaram, e porque seria incrivelmente agradável ver vocês, amados personagens, soltando a voz embalados pelas melhores letras e perfeitas melodias!

- Ai, sabe, sempre foi meu sonho cantar para todos! - exclama uma sonhadora Lucius.

- Por isso que você foi a primeira personagem a pensarmos, Queen! - a autora japonesa segura as mãos de Queen entre as suas. - Uma voz como a sua não deveria ficar escondida!

- Também acho! - Lucius joga seus cabelos para os lados mais uma vez. - E obrigada pela chance! Mas vamos para a outra pergunta: quais as suas influências?

Yuufu sinaliza que Drunk deve responder primeiro, o que ela faz.

- Influências? Hum! Diferentemente da maioria dos escritores, coisa que não sou, eu não tenho muitas influências. Mas, as poucas que tenho são: Desireè (O traveco da minha vida! ), meu herói Oscar Wilde (Wildão para os íntimos!XD) e você Queen, já que o seu cabelo platinado sempre brilhoso e seu comportamento invejável sempre fazem eu acrescentar aquela pitadinha de glitter e plumas que alegra a vida das pessoas!

- Ow! - Queen parecia emocionada e com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu realmente fico grata por isso!

- Quanto a mim, - Yuu começa a dizer, antes que Lucius começasse a chorar e Drunkness a acompanhasse. - aproveito ao máximo tudo o que leio. Não tenho um escritor favorito, apesar de gostar muito de Machado de Assis e do humor de Wilde! Mas fora isso, tenho como influências Desireè, por quem me apaixonei de cara e Reneé Decartes, pois ele era um folgado que acabou ficando famoso por roubar pesquisas dos outros! XD (Pelo menos essa é a história que meu professor de matemática sempre conta).

- Prefiro não comentar essa sua última influência! - Queen declara um tanto chocada. - Vamos para a próxima pergunta logo: qual personagem cada uma mais gosta?

- Oh! Esta pergunta é realmente embaraçosa, já que uma mãe não deve fazer diferença entre os filhos (Mesmo estes filhos sejam roubados de certos escritores ingleses milionários! ;D). - Drunk começa a responder. - Mas, sendo a péssima mãe que sou, não vou poupar palavras e nem deixar de encher a boca para dizer que meu grande orgulho nesta fanfiction é Regulus Black! Sim, Reggie Black é o meu xodozinho nesta fanfiction e este grande amor se deve ao fato dele ser tão, tão, tão... FOFO²!!! Não que isso signifique eu sou indiferente aos outros personagens. Não, longe disto. Eu amo todos vocês! - cruza discretamente os dedos.

- Sim! Devo concordar com você que Reggie é fofo demais! - Yuufu junta as mãos e olha sonhadora para o teto. - Mas Sirius Black é muito melhor que ele, sem dúvida alguma! Ele é mais que perfeito demais! Só que... - coloca as mãos no colo e olha para a apresentadora. - O meu personagem preferido, nessa fic, sem levar em consideração o meu grande amor e a grande paixão que eu tenho por Sirius, é o Joe. Ele é o único personagem realmente bom nessa fic, que não busca confusão e é o mais nobre, sem dúvida alguma! Ele é aquela pessoa que fica na dela, tem um controle máximo sobre si, sabe? E que não guarda rancor, o mais importante!

- Ah, eu sei o que quer dizer! Eu estou no fã-clube dele! - Queen bate de leve na mesa. - Eu estou no fã-clube de todos os homens bonitos de Hoggy!

- Eu imagino que sim, Queen... - Yuufu acena com a cabeça.

- Agora vamos para a nossa última pergunta! - Malfoy fala animada, jogando o pergaminho para o lado e olhando diretamente para Drunkness. - Qual o produto que você usa para tentar imitar este efeito fantástico que tem os meus cabelos?

Yuu olha assustada para as duas e começa a rir, enquanto Drunk passa as mãos pelos fios de cabelos pretos e grossos que tem.

- Eu uso "_D_ove controle de queda"! Não dá lá um grande brilho e movimento aos meus cabelos, mas permite com que eu não fiquei careca! u.u'

- Rá! Sabia mesmo que não existe nada que deixa nenhum cabelo como o meu! - sorri satisfeita, se achando e fazendo biquinho sexy. - Bem, meu queridos leitores, está na hora de nos despedirmos. Muito obrigada a nossas convidadas e que elas tenham muita criatividade para divertirem a todos! - sorri sincera e simpática para as duas, que devolvem o sorriso.

- Pode deixar!

- Nos esforçaremos ao máximo!

- Tenho certeza que sim! Boa noite a todos, não se esqueçam de fazerem perguntas se quiserem, muito obrigada por tudo e até ao próximo: _TALK TO QUEEN!_

As cortinas se fecham e as três dão tchau para todos.

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
(Eu sei que ela te ama (Eu sei que ela te ama))  
So I understand (I understand)  
(Então eu entendo (Eu entendo))  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
(Eu provavelmente também seria louca por você)  
If you were my own man  
(Se você fosse meu homem)  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
(Talvez na próxima vida (talvez na próxima vida))  
Possibly (possibly)  
(Possivelmente (possivelmente))  
Until then, old friend, your secret is safe with me  
(Até lá, velho amigo, seu segredo está guardado comigo)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse engraçada como eu?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)_

**

* * *

N/As: Yey! Primeiro capítulo feito e postado! Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de comentar, nem que seja para dizer que devemos nos recolher às nossas insignificâncias e pararmos de escrever.**

Músicas utilizadas: "_Bathwather - No Dout"_ e "_Don't cha? – The Pussycat Dolls"_

Se alguém se interessar, há uma capa e um vídeo da fic no nosso profile. Deêm uma passada lá. ;)

Até ao próximo capítulo!

Beijos! ;


	2. Irmãos?

**N/As:** Olá! XD Tudo bem, tudo bem, estamos até com vergonha de aparecer por aqui depois de tanto tempo. Mas temos explicações convincentes ou não. Primeiro as aulas começaram e descobrimos que terceiro colegial é um porre. Segundo, se não tínhamos provas à tarde, tínhamos que estudar. E terceiro, quando tínhamos uma folga, queríamos era aproveitar. Mas isso não significa que a fic fora completamente esquecida... O capítulo foi sendo escrito aos poucos e aqui está. Esperamos que seja do agrado de vocês. Estamos planejando postar mais dois capítulos, no mínimo, nessas férias. O restante virá lentamente, até mais que esse. u.u Sentimos muito, mas a agenda vai ficar apertada T.T

Explicadas, vamos as reviews! \o/

**Aline - **Mas é claro! Você também nos ajudou e nos incentivou a escrever essa fic, nada mais justo do que dedicar a você também Bem, se deixássemos o outro título, ficaria muito normal, muito igual, mesmo porque já existem outras fics com aquele título. E quanto ao personagem, estamos pensando na possibilidade. Nada muito certo, mas quem sabe? ;) Obrigada por gostar da fic e esperamos que continue gostando! XD Beijos!

**Bruna -** MOONY! \o/ É claro que a fic tá boa e o Reggie está perfeito! Sabe porquê? Primeiro, a fic é nossa (:P), segundo o Reggie é o Reggie! XD "não é nenhuma surpresa, já que vocês me amam..." ¬¬ Depois fala de nós! Convencida! XP Thanks por ler e como está do meu lado agora, não vou ficar prolongando aqui! Espero que goste do capítulo! XD Beijos!

.**Missy.-.Goldy. -** MANINHA! Titia! \o/ Obrigada pelos elogios! XD E eu sei que a fic demorou mas... A SUA TAMBÈM TÁ DEMORANDO! XP Continue lendo e comentando! E gostando, é claro! Beijos!

**Nisii -** Nisii! Ainda bem que gostou da fic, mas temos que falar: acha mesmo que iríamos fazer algo tosco?! chocadas Vocês está falando com Prongs e Pads! Hauahuahuahuah  
Nha, obrigada pelos elogios e esperamos que continue gostando e, é claro, comentando. E criticando também! O/  
Beijos!

**Ana P. -** tr00! Primeiro: Mas é claro que está! Achou que ia ficar de fora?! Claro que não! Segundo: Auhauhauhau amou mesmo? Que bom! Foi especialmente projetado para a Queen! Você pode sim ficar na platéia. O/ Terceiro: Rá! Depende de que parte. O capítulo foi escrito pela Nathy e o Talk to Queen por mim. Agora, nesse capítulo, invertemos. Eu fiz o capítulo e a Nathy o Talk. ;) As músicas foram selecionadas rigorosamente (COF COF) e o Sirius sempre foi imaginado assim por nós. Pra nós ele nunca foi um retardado! ò.ó XD Quarto: Obrigada pelo comentário! Esperamos que goste desse novo capítulo! Beijos!

**Isabella – **Obrigada pelos elogios! Significa muito para nós! E esperamos que Queen tenha tirado suas dúvidas. Continue lendo, gostando e comentando! Beijos!

**Luci E. Potter –** MAMMA! Vovó! abraça Nha, que bom que gostou! Ficamos muito contentes com isso! A Drunk é uma perdida! Onde já se viu ter essa obsessão pela Queen?! Fracamente! ¬¬ Obrigada pelos elogios, Mamma! Espero que a fic esteja a altura de sua leitura XD Beijos! O/  
PS: As pizzas NÃO chegaram! Ò.Ó Tô achando que o carteiro comeu no caminho, não é possível! Absurdo! Vou ligar pro PROCOM! Acho que a pamonha sofreu o mesmo destino T.T  
PS2: E NSM? E ABA?! XD

**L Black –** Mana! Titia! Nha, obrigada pelos elogios! E nem nós sabemos o que Queen realmente é! O.o Love ya too! Beijos!

**Babi Bulstrode Black –** Deus! Que vergonha! Obrigada pelos elogios! Mesmo! Tentamos dar o nosso máximo e de fazer o mais perfeito possível a fic. Também não gostamos daqueles personagens todos iguais e batalhamos arduamente (COF COF) para que isso acontecesse! XD Ah! O Jay aparece nesse capítulo, espero que não se decepcione! E é claro que pode me chamar de Fê! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Tahh Halliwell – **Nossa! Quantos elogios! Até ficamos encabuladas desse jeito! XD hauhauhauah Obrigada mesmo, de coração. Não sabe o quão essa review é importante para nós! Sabe, tentamos ao máximo postar mais cedo, mas não deu MESMO! Só agora tivemos a oportunidade. Espero que nos entenda u.u Continue lendo e apreciando! Vamos tentar ao máximo deixar as coisas mais reais! Beijos!

**Japa – **Pessoa que NÃO deixou comentário, mas como somos seres COM CONSIDERAÇÃO, vamos deixar uma resposta! Obrigada por ler o capitulo mesmo que RECLAMANDO por ser muito grande. : Você só fez isso porque AMA a gente, certeza P Por mais que fique negando isso. E... você VAI continuar lendo SIM! O/ Beijos, CHILIQUENTO UOU UOU BARRAQUEIRO ROCOCÓ TARADO CAFAJESTE XAPUSKINHUO HEL!

Obrigada a todos que leram e vão ler!

Agora vamos ao capítulo! O/

**Disclaimer:** Acho que todos já estão cansados de saber o que vai escrito aqui, não é? u.u" Só temos a declarar que os nomes _Susan_ e _McFusty_ foram inspirados nas personagens de _Silverghost_; o jeito Lucius Malfoy de ser Queen foi inspirado na fanfiction _Appasionatta_ e há uma pequena correção a ser feita para o capítulo anterior: a estória se passa no final do ano de 1975 e vai até a metade do ano de 1976, que compreende no período em que os Marotos fizeram o sexto ano. É claro, nenhuma música utilizada é de nossa autoria (não temos capacidade para tanto!).

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Irmãos?**

* * *

"_As risadas praticamente não eram ouvidas naquela tarde de sábado. A proximidade do Natal indicava que a temperatura estava muito baixa do lado de fora do castelo e nos amplos corredores; o vento gelado e cortante não ajudava a tornar esse cenário mais confortável. Por esses singelos motivos, eram poucas as pessoas que se aventuravam e enfrentavam o vento e a baixa temperatura para estar nos jardins da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_- Sirius, vamos! Eu estou congelando aqui! - uma garota morena e de olhos verde-cítricos disse com voz chorosa, olhando cobiçosa para o imponente castelo a sua frente._

_- Credo, Susie. Pensei que iria me fazer companhia... - um Sirius Black praticamente jogado no banco de cimento falou com zombaria ao mesmo tempo que desenhava com o pé na neve._

_**- **__Acompanhar é uma coisa, morrer congelada é outra! - a garota fez bico e cruzou os braços, o que levou o amigo a rir._

_- Vamos! - Susan tentou mais uma vez, dessa vez pegando no braço dele e fazendo força para tirá-lo de lá. - Vem!_

_Vendo o tremendo esforço que ela fazia, Sirius riu mais ainda._

_- Ixi... Desse jeito nem com toda a sua força você me tira daqui._

_- Ei! - revoltou-se. - Se você não fosse tão gordo... - mostrou a língua para ele, puxando-o mais uma vez. - _Andiamo

_O moreno ria cada vez mais, tendo a certeza de soltar todo o seu peso sobre o banco e não deixá-la tirá-lo de lá. Susan, fazendo cara e boca de extremo esforço e já ficando vermelha, acabou por cair no chão, levando Sirius a gargalhar._

_- _Imbecille_! - resmungou a irmã de James, fechando a cara. Enquanto observava Sirius gargalhar, teve uma idéia. Um sorriso vingativo se formou em seu rosto e ela caminhou sorrateiramente para trás dele e o empurrou, derrubando-o com a cara no chão. Com o susto, Sirius parou de gargalhar e olhou confuso para ela, que, agora, ria._

_- Ei! Isso não foi justo! - reclamou Padfoot. - Eu estava distraído._

_- Bah, nem vem! - pulou nas costas do moreno, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. - Você mereceu._

_Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou parado, com a cara emburrada. Não gostava de ser passado para trás, de levar uma vingança. _Ele_ era quem fazia isso e mais ninguém! Ah, ela iria pagar!_

_Depois de algum tempo no qual Sirius pensava no que faria para se vingar de Susan, o silêncio foi quebrado por um suspiro da garota._

_- Vamos entrar? - apoiou o queixo no ombro dele, imitando a expressão de um cachorrinho pidão. - Eu realmente estou com frio._

_Sirius suspirou, dando um leve sorriso para ela. Porém, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder, outra voz feminina, uma mais aguda e irritante, foi ouvida._

_- Sirius, tenho um recado para te dar._

_Os dois grifinórios ergueram o rosto e viram duas garotas trajadas com uniformes da Sonserina e que pertenciam ao quarto ano, assim como Susan: Narcissa Black e Sarah Malfoy. Sirius enrugou a testa._

_- O que quer? - quis saber ríspido, lançando olhares horríveis para as duas._

_- Dar um recado, já disse. - Narcissa disse no mesmo tom que o primo. - Não iria dirigir a palavra a você de bom grado._

_Enquanto os dois primos discutiam, Susan observava as duas. Sarah e Narcissa eram duas garotas conhecidas pela escola toda, tanto pelo fato de ambas virem de famílias consideradas puras, quanto pela fama de "arrumadoras" de confusão. Nem Susan e nem mais ninguém, a não ser o círculo de amizade delas, sabia dizer o porquê das várias detenções que elas recebiam, mesmo nunca aprontado nada a um estudante da escola, por mais que o menosprezassem._

_Apesar de estar no mesmo ano que elas, a morena nunca sentira a necessidade de fazer uma amizade. Sim, ela achava extremamente ridícula a rivalidade entre as casas da Grifinória e da Sonserina e isso contribuía um pouquinho mais para aumentar a sua fama de esquisita e levar James a reclamar que sua irmã devia ter sido adotada. "Uma Potter não se mistura com sonserinos, principalmente os que acham que os dignos são apenas aqueles que vêm de famílias puras!" era o que ele sempre dizia e Susan sempre retrucava, falando que ele era o melhor amigo de Sirius, um Black, que se amaldiçoava, logo no começo do primeiro ano, por não ter ido para a casa da serpente. James, por sua vez, dizia que com o amigo era diferente, já que ele aprendera a ver o quão grandioso um grifinório era e que a família Black era composta por perdedores. Susan, então, o lembrava de Andrômeda, prima de Sirius e adorada por todos os Marotos e pela menina, e ele sempre vinha com a mesma defesa: "Bom, em quase sua totalidade". A morena sempre acabava por tremer a cabeça e morder o canto da boca, sinalizando que não iria continuar com aquela discussão. Era muito perda de tempo._

_- O QUE?!_

_O grito de Sirius acordou Susan de seu devaneio e ela olhou assustada para todos ali. O garoto estava com cara de poucos amigos, Narcissa com o cenho franzido e com os braços cruzados e Sarah havia rodado os olhos, soltando um muxoxo._

_- Francamente, Black, não desconte suas frustrações em Cissy!_

_- Não se intrometa, Malfoy. - o grifinório falou em tom de ameaça._

_Mal Susan abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido ali, Narcissa já dava indiretamente a resposta, provavelmente impedindo uma discussão entre os outros dois._

_- Eu só estou transmitindo uma mensagem, Sirius. Titia deu ordens a papai para que aceitasse Reggie e você na nossa ceia de Natal, enquanto ela e tio Órion viajavam. Ela também disse que você era obrigado a comparecer, ou sua preciosa mesada seria cortada até o final do seu sétimo ano. Papai concordou e me pediu para te avisar. - a loira fez uma careta. Estava muito lógico que ela não queria a presença do primo na ceia de Natal e concordava com o moreno que ele deveria passar as férias com os Potter ou em qualquer outro lugar._

_- Ele será obrigado a passar o feriado todo lá? - a aluna da grifinória perguntou com delicadeza, piscando os olhos._

_- E no que isso te interessa? - a garota Black perguntou ríspida para Potter, lançando-lhe um olhar horrível._

_Susan juntou as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma careta._

_- E no que saber o porquê da minha pergunta _te_ interessa?_

_- Não se meta nos assuntos da minha família, garota._

_- Ei! Veja lá como fala de Susan, Narcissa! - Sirius, bravo, veio em defesa da amiga._

_- Tudo bem, Sirius. - Susan tremeu a cabeça, falando com calma. Logo, sorriu com maldade. - Eu não me importo com o que uma _gralha_ fala._

_- O QUE DISSE? - a loira ofendida deu um grito estridente, arregalando os olhos._

_- Cissy! - Sarah colocou uma mão no ombro da amiga, lançando um olhar a ela que dizia claramente para ela se acalmar; que não deveria se importar com aquilo. Mas Narcissa fingiu não prestar atenção._

_**- **__Você ouviu o que ela disse?! - perguntou ofendida à Sarah._

_- O que eu disse, querida? - a outra quis saber com cinismo e recebeu como resposta uma careta, o que contribuiu para a risada de Sirius. A prima de Sirius ofegou e olhou para Sarah, mostrando à amiga que estava começando a ficar nervosa. E uma Narcissa Black nervosa não era algo nada agradável._

_- Quer parar de rir? - Malfoy olhou brava para o moreno. - Cissy, se acalme! - lançou um olhar de preocupação para a amiga. - Ela só foi extremamente infeliz ao dizer aquilo a você!_

_- É verdade, Cissy. - Susan falou usando o apelido dela de propósito. - Foi uma infelicidade minha. Não deveria ter falado daquela forma com você. - suspirou com pesar, dando um pequeno sorriso a Sirius que acabara de ergueu uma sobrancelha curioso. - É só que eu não consigo agir como uma pessoa normal ao seu redor._

_- O-o q-quê quer dizer com isso? - a garota quis saber, alarmada._

_- Você não percebe? - ofegou ofendida._

_- Perceber o que?_

_- Que eu te amo, entendeu? - respondeu com seriedade, fazendo os três ao seu lado arregalarem os olhos chocados. - _Te amo

_- SARAH! - a filha de Cygnos gritou apavorada, agarrando no braço da amiga. - Vo-vo-você ou-ou-ouviu?! - tentava de todo jeito se esconder atrás da amiga, impedindo que esta conseguisse se pronunciar._

_- Cissy, _amore_, você não sente o mesmo? - Susan provocava mais ainda, se segurando ao máximo para não soltar a gargalhada._

_- É CLARO QUE NÃO! - gritou desesperada._

_- E por que não?_

_Narcissa analisou-a com nojo e ao ver que Susan avançava em sua direção, gritou a plenos pulmões._

_- FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! - e saiu correndo._

_Os dois grifinórios olharam um para a cara do outro e desataram a gargalhar. Sarah apenas os observava com repugnância, reorganizando na cabeça os pensamentos de raiva que sentia naquela hora, principalmente em relação a Sirius._

_- Não podia se esperar nada diferente de você, não é, Black? O que custava evitar tudo isso? - começou a dizer, no que os dois pararam de rir. - Mas não... Sempre defendendo seus amiguinhos mas nunca defendendo quem sempre esteve ao seu lado até o momento que entrou nessa escola. Quem sempre ficou com você; quem confiava em você. Não, Sirius Black sempre acaba por mudar de lado assim que o convém, esquecendo-se de quem foram os outros. - virou o olhar para Susan, apertando os punhos e semi-cerrando os olhos. - Cuidado Potter, ele irá se esquecer de você, mais cedo ou mais tarde, como ele sempre faz. - um brilho passou pelos olhos dela no mesmo momento em que virou-se para sair._

_Ao passo que Sarah caminhava atrás de Narcissa, Sirius fechava os punhos e a expressão e Susan virava o rosto para ele._

_- Sirius...? - chamou-o com cautela, mas ele levantara-se rápido e saíra sem dizer nada, deixando a garota sozinha._

_- SIRIUS, ESPERA! - tornou a pedir e, vendo que ele fingira não escutar, cruzou os braços e resmungou brava. O que será que Sarah havia dito que o deixara daquela forma? O que Sirius havia feito? Sabia que ele não lhe responderia e isso só contribuiria para aumentar ainda mais sua curiosidade. Suspirou. Odiava ser tão curiosa àquele ponto! Talvez, se perguntasse a Sarah o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, ela responderia..._

_Susan levantou-se decidida. Iria perguntar à causadora de sua curiosidade até que a garota a respondesse decentemente, nem que ela precisasse torturá-la para isso._

_Mal sabia a morena de olhos cítricos que sua curiosidade levaria a uma quebra às regras impostas pelas rivalidades entre as casa das serpentes e a dos leões. Susan e Sarah mostrariam à escola que amizade entre sonserinos e grifinórios existia sim e essa amizade traria confusão, muita confusão."_

* * *

Assim que se viram longe o suficiente do escândalo que Jean Malter, nova ex-namorada de Sirius, fazia, os cinco garotos puderam, enfim, comentar sobre o ocorrido. Não que estar ao lado da menina os impedissem de falar. Acontece que a privacidade seria maior estando longe dos outros. E os comentário? Ah! Os comentários poderiam ser muito, muito mais à moda Marotos. 

- Sinceramente, Pads, já estava na hora. - comentou displicente James, arrumando a alça da mochila no ombro.

- Bom, se já estava na hora ou não, eu não sei dizer, mas que já estava estranhando o nosso cachorrão ficar muito tempo com uma garota só, isso eu estava. - foi a vez de Frank comentar, desmanchando o cabelo de Sirius, que lançou um olhar horrível para ele.

- _Não mexa no cabelo. _- falou o moreno já bem mal-humorado, usando tom de perigo na voz, no que o amigo afastou a mão depressa. Estava muito esclarecido que Sirius não falaria nada sobre o ocorrido.

- Eu adoraria ter garotas no meu pé como vocês... - comentou Peter mais para si do que para os outros. Havia um brilho de admiração e de inveja em seus olhos.

Sim, aqui vamos nós para uma das nossas imprescindíveis pausas na narrativa. Afinal, leitores, o que seria da boa compreensão da história por vocês se não fossem as minhas explicações? Ok! Não precisam responder, vamos logo ao o que interessa: no primeiro capítulo, não comentei que Peter era um garoto de extrema sorte por ter os outros quatro como amigos? Pois bem. Peter acaba de dizer que adoraria ter garotas aos seus pés e, apesar de tal comentário, não podemos dizer que ele nunca beijou ou ficou com alguma garota. Na verdade, isso é um fato muito raro quando se está falando de adolescentes. Não. Peter já teve relacionamentos, curtos, vale a pena citar, mas teve. Porém, como narradora, é meu dever informar que, se não fosse pelos seus amigos, talvez ele nunca tivesse os tido. A verdade é que, nenhuma garota olharia para ele ou jamais ele teria coragem para falar com uma, se não fosse por James, Sirius, Remus e/ou Frank. Certo, finalizando o nosso raciocínio, Peter clama por garotas porque nunca teve uma que realmente se interessou por ele pelo simples e inegável fato dele ser o Peter Pettigrew. Agora, convenhamos, ele ser Peter Pettigrew já explica alguma coisa, não?

Que seja, agora que as considerações foram devidamente feitas, podemos voltar à narrativa.

Ao ouvirem esse comentário, cada um dos garotos teve uma reação diferente. Sirius, como estava em seu estado de extremo mal-humor, limitou-se a olhá-lo estranhamente; Remus rodou os olhos e suspirou, pensando no quão errado Peter estava ao pensar uma coisa dessas; Frank engasgou e passou a rir descontrolado, sendo seguido por James.

- Wort, Wort, Wort. - o moreno de óculos tremeu a cabeça, dando batidinhas no ombro do gordinho. - Você não sabe o que fala. Acredite em mim, isso pode ser uma tremenda dor de cabeça. - e desatou a rir.

- Além do mais, Peter, você não saberia como agir numa situação como essa, isso é fato. - complementou Sirius com um de seus comentários horríveis e verdadeiros que sempre vinham em péssima hora.

Com as declarações, Wortmail corou, encolhendo-se um pouco e xingou-se mentalmente. Não era para ter saído em voz alta!

- A questão aqui não é o Peter e seu sonho, e sim a sua cena, Sirius. - Remus resolveu ir ao resgate do outro. Apesar de concordar com os outros amigos, não poderia perder uma oportunidade de resolver uma intrigante questão como essa. Além de que, estraçalhar os sonhos de Peter nunca foi lá seu passatempo favorito.

- O que tem demais? Eu terminei com ela e ponto final. - Padfoot disse impaciente, tirando o cabelo de cima de seus olhos. - Não entendo o drama que estão fazendo!

- Não estamos fazendo drama algum! - James se defendeu, erguendo as duas mãos em sinal de paz . - Acontece que não é sempre que _você_ termina com uma garota _diretamente_.

- É! - Frank resolveu ajudar. - Geralmente você faz com que a garota veja você com outra, de propósito, para que ela fique com raiva e termine o relacionamento, fazendo os típicos escândalos para que você dê um pouco de risada depois! - fez uma careta ao terminar.

- Humhu! - sem saber o que dizer, Peter acenou com a cabeça, concordando com os outros.

- Então, o que diz em sua defesa? - Moony, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha fina, deu a cartada final.

Sirius rodou os olhos e continuou a andar, indo na frente e sendo seguido pelos outros. A porta da sala de aula já havia sido avistada pelos garotos e, na hora que James ia abrindo a boca para perguntar mais uma vez, Pads parou no batente da porta e olhou os quatro com um olhar neutro.

- Às vezes é bom variar. - abriu um sorriso malicioso antes de entrar na sala de aula e se jogar numa das cadeiras, esperando que os amigos fizessem o mesmo.

* * *

- Droga! 

- Que? - virando o rosto com uma expressão um tanto preocupada, um tanto curiosa, Susan perguntou calma à amiga.

- Roubaram meu lugar! - Sophie respondeu brava, cruzando os braços e soltando um xingamento baixo.

- Anh? - a morena pareceu não entender. - Mas você sempre senta lá atrás... - apontou para o lugar que a ruiva sempre sentava, desde o primeiro dia de seu primeiro ano no colégio e, consequentemente, o lugar ao lado do de Susan, já que a ruiva sempre a arrastava para lá, mesmo que a amiga insistisse que queria estar mais perto dos professores para que pudesse aproveitar melhor as aulas.

- O que é isso, Su? - indagou a ruiva chocada e ofendida. - No final do ano letivo teremos N.O.M's; eu _tenho _que prestar atenção nas aulas!

Sophie McGonagall. Alguma semelhança com o sobrenome da Profª. Minerva não é simples coincidência. Sophi, para os íntimos, perdera os pais quando tinha seus onze anos de idade, um pouco antes da garota entrar para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Saber como ou porque isso havia acontecido não é muito importante para a história, por isso me limitarei a falar e espero que vocês me perdoem, leitores. Depois desse incidente, Sophie passou o resto das férias com sua tia Minerva, irmã de seu pai e, nas férias de Natal e Páscoa, ou ficava no colégio ou na casa de Susan, sua melhor amiga, e, nas férias de verão, dividia a sua presença com sua tia e com Susan.

Minerva McGonagall nunca tivera uma grande proximidade com sua sobrinha devido ao tempo que dedicava ao trabalho de lecionar em Hogwarts e quase nunca via seu irmão mais novo e sua cunhada quando estavam vivos. Porém, após a tragédia, ela e Sophie, apesar do choque que levaram no começo - Sophie sempre rebelde e com atitudes de sua mãe e Minerva sempre conservadora e detestando os atos de sua cunhada - aprenderam a conviver uma com a outra, o que despertou um certo lado materno da professora.

Para completar o perfil da amiga de Susan e explicar a reação da morena, termino por dizer que Sophi não era uma aluna dedicada. Era uma aluna normal, que se destacava em algumas matérias e simplesmente odiava outras, o que a fazia não prestar atenção nas aulas. E, para o desgosto de McGonagall, sua sobrinha odiava Transfiguração. Na verdade, as matéria favoritas dela era Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Estudo dos Homens, já que considerava as duas coisas sendo a mesma.

- Coitado, Sophie! - tremeu a cabeça, ainda rindo, o que fez Sophie sorrir inocente.

- Do que está falando? - fez-se a ruiva de desentendida.

- Quem está no "seu" lugar? - fez sinal de aspas enquanto falava _seu, _tentando segurar uma nova risada que poderia chamar a atenção dos outros.

- _Ela_... - respondeu por entre os dentes, apertando os punhos e lançando um olhar em direção a uma garota de cabelos platinados que trajava o uniforme da Sonserina.

Susan tremeu a cabeça, soltando um muxoxo. Nunca entenderia o porquê da amiga odiar a sonserina. Sarah era tão legal com Susan e, para o desgosto das duas casas, ambas eram amigas. Não amigas de "eu-estou-do-seu-lado-para-o-que-der-e-vier-porque-sou-sua-melhor-amiga", mas sim um tipo de amiga que se importava com a outra, mesmo não convivendo juntas vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano.

- Ah, olá senhorita Hanibell! - uma voz alegre e grossa foi ouvida por Susan antes que ela pudesse expressar sua opinião sobre o ódio de Sophie sobre Sarah. A garota olhou rapidamente para a porta e viu o dono da voz, seu professor de poções, Slughorn ou simplesmente O Morsa, como James e os marotos o haviam apelidado carinhosamente e, decididamente, toda vez que Susan olhava para ele, via-lhe a imagem de uma morsa tagarelando sobre seus alunos favoritos e parando vez ou outra para comer um abacaxi cristalizado.

A carraca de Sophie aumentou, se possível, assim que viu o professor conversando animadamente com a aluna que, diferente da maioria dos alunos, estava gostando de ficar naquela conversa. Slughorn tinha a incrível capacidade de nunca perceber que seus comentários, na maioria das vezes, não eram bem vindos para os alunos que não estavam nem um pouco interessados em conhecer todas as pessoas famosas que ele conhecia, mas com Hanibell estava sendo o oposto. Dando uma última olhada para Regulus, a ruiva virou-se para a amiga.

- Vamos, antes que ele nos veja!

Susan correu de bom grado atrás da amiga. Não queria ter a infelicidade que Hanibell teve, embora pudesse perceber que a sonserina de cabelos castanhos estava gostando da atenção que recebia do professor. "_Pobre alma..._" pensava Susan. "_O que o professor pode estar falando que a esteja animando? Na certa, nada! Será que ela não percebe o quão irritante ele é?_"

Sim. Tanto Susie quanto Sophie sofriam com o "puxa-saquismo" do professor de Poções. Elas não tinham nenhuma habilidade com a matéria, muito pelo contrário. Susan se esforçava ao máximo para conseguir tirar notas acima da média e Sophie, bem, ela simplesmente deixava de lado. Nunca fora lá muito fã da disciplina. Mas, embora a falta de aptidão, Susan era uma Potter, família tradicionalmente bruxa, composta por bruxos com habilidades extraordinárias – coisa que a garota dizia não ter herdado – e Sophie era uma McGonagall, sobrinha da professora de Transfiguração e, sem sombra de dúvida, seria bom para os interesses de Slughorn manter uma boa relação com a sobrinha da vice-diretora da escola na qual lecionava.

Quando o mestre de poções resolveu que já havia falado o suficiente com Hanibell e mais uns outros, caminhou para frente da sala e começou a explicar a aula, dizendo qual poção os alunos do quinto ano iriam fazer e para que ela servia, além de comunicar-lhes que era uma boa opção para uma questão no N.O.M, o que desanimou a maioria dos adolescentes situados na sala.

A poção era bem rápida de se preparar, mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser complicada. Uma miligrama a mais de pó de unha de dragão poderia levar a uma explosão capaz de destruir, no mínimo, cem metros de diâmetro, coisa que o professor fez questão de frisar para todos os alunos. Ele até dera um exemplo, no qual o bruxo Elden Karvin se exaltara e acabara por destruir o vilarejo bruxo em que vivia. A sorte fora que não houve mortes, apenas ferimentos, alguns graves. Isso fora o bastante para assustar os grifinórios e sonserinos e fazê-los medir com precisão cada ingrediente. Depois de colocar as medidas certas no caldeirão, só era preciso mexer por três minutos e deixar o líquido ferver até adquirir um tom esverdeado.

Mordendo o lábio inferior e analisando pela quarta vez o volume do sangue de salamandra, Susan despejou lentamente o líquido no caldeirão e, apreensiva, misturou por três minutos, ao mesmo tempo que rezava para a poção ficar verde no final. Após ter dado o tempo, colocou a concha ao lado do caldeirão, abaixou um pouco o fogo e limpou sua parte da bancada. Sophie já estava mexendo a poção, não prestando muito atenção no que fazia; seu olhar estava focado em outra coisa...

A morena suspirou, abrindo um sorrisinho e sentando-se no banquinho. Ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava o queixo na mão, passou a observar a sala de aula. Nada muito diferente nos últimos quatro anos. As mesmas mesas com as mesmas manchas de explosões ou corrosões, os mesmo bancos, o mesmo quadro negro, as mesmas estantes com potes e potes de ingredientes extras... Aqueles mesmos enfeites, todos ganhos pelo professor de seus amigos ou ex-alunos influentes que ele fazia questão de exibir a todos, ainda estavam espalhados pela sala, nas mesmas posições. Às vezes aquela sala de aula era sufocante com tantas quinquilharias que Slughorn fazia questão de guardar. "_Mas existem lugares piores..._", comentava para si Susan. Nada era pior que a sala de Adivinhação. Aquele cheiro doce e enjoativo no ar, aquela fumaça impedindo a visão e aquela professora que fazia questão de dizer que todos iriam morrer por meios horríveis desagradava completamente a garota. "_Não vejo a hora de passar o N.O.M daquilo... Ano que vem não faço mais!_" continuava a pensar, desgostosa e franzindo o cenho. "_Argh! Não sei como James pode gostar daquele lixo! Só mesmo ele, que adora inventar coisas, para gostar de uma porcaria como Adivinhação..._" Não tinha remorso algum em rezar para que, quando a previsão da própria morte da professora desse certo, Dumbledore tomasse a sábia decisão de acabar de vez com aquela disciplina ridícula!

Um barulho metálico ao canto esquerdo da sala fez a Potter acordar de suas divagações e olhar assustada e curiosa para o local. Aparentemente, um colega da Grifinória, de desespero, deixara cair o caldeirão no chão, derramando toda a poção e causando gritaria dos outros ao seu lado.

- Hupf! Coitado, não Sophie? Vai ficar sem nota... - comentou, mantendo os olhos no rebuliço e esperando uma resposta da amiga. Não a recebendo, juntou as sobrancelhas e chamou-a mais uma vez. - _Non'è_, Sophi?

E mais uma vez Susan não obteve resposta da ruiva. Fazendo uma careta, a morena virou-se bruscamente para o lado em que a amiga se situava, pronta para reclamar, mas parou no meio do caminho. Sophie estava olhando compenetrada para frente, seus olhos predatórios fixos em algo e o lábio já roxo de tanto tempo que o mordia. Segurando um riso, Susie seguiu o olhar da outra, descobrindo, apesar de já saber, quem era o alvo. O moreno parecia desconfortável, se mexendo no banquinho e lançando olhares para os lados a cada cinco minutos, o que deixava sua prima, sentada ao seu lado, cada vez mais irritada, fazendo-a gritar para que ele parasse, o que ele respondia com um olhar feio e um muxoxo.

Nunca vira sua amiga daquele jeito antes, tão decidida, tão obsessiva por um garoto. E não era uma obsessão normal. Se fosse outro garoto, Sophie já o teria encurralado e aproveitado tudo o que ele podia lhe oferecer. Mas com Regulus ela agia diferente e Susan não conseguia achar uma justificativa. A mais plausível era extremamente bizarra!

Como a algazarra do grifinório que derrubara a poção no chão já não era de interesse para mais ninguém, a morena teve que encontrar outro ponto de atenção e decidiu por observar Regulus e tentar descobrir o que levaria Sophie ao seu estado obsessivo. Sem sobra de dúvidas, o Black mais novo era bem bonito e charmoso. Cabelo preto penteado perfeitamente, sem que um fio sequer estivesse fora do lugar; era curto, e nunca perdia o corte. Sempre usava roupas em perfeito estado e sapatos lustrosos. Seus olhos, azul-acinzentados, os mesmos olhos de todos os Black, chamavam a atenção, já que ficava em destaque com a cor do cabelo e a pela bem branca. Alto para a idade, embora fosse ficar mais baixo e menos encorpado que Sirius. Regulus Black, pensava Susan, seria a cópia do irmão se ele não fosse tão sistemático e se andasse com aquele sorriso arrogante ao invés da expressão de desconfiado. É, ele era interessante... Mas Sirius era mais. Bem mais.

Sirius Black, o famoso Sirius Black. Ombros largos, braços bem moldados, tanquinho que lavaria qualquer tipo de roupa, até mesmo as mais difíceis, coxas grandes, um metro e noventa. Aquele cabelo preto que cai sobre os olhos, lhe dando um ar displicentemente charmoso além do ar de desleixado e presunçoso. Ah, ele era sexy e sabia disso. E usava isso do jeito que podia. Se aproveitava principalmente na hora em que estava com o uniforme de quadribol do time da Grifinória, que só acentuava mais o seu corpo. Sem sombra de dúvidas, analisando todos os quesitos de um homem ideal, Sirius era o mais bonito dos Marotos, perdendo só para Remus em relação a sua bunda. Meninas, o que é a bunda do nosso Lobão? Rá! Acreditem, eu como narradora e profunda conhecedora destas criaturinhas divinas sei o digo.

O batedor da Grifinória e braço direito de James Potter era simplesmente um "deus" que estimulava o desejo de centenas de exemplares da massa feminina de Hogwarts. E Susan, nossa comprometida Susan, era mais uma que ajudava a engordar este número. Não porque ela queria, mas porque não podia evitar. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que James levara seus novos amigos, nas férias de Páscoa, para a mansão Potter e os apresentara à irmã. Remus sempre educado, Peter tímido e pronto para aceitar qualquer oferta de comida, Frank sendo o mesmo atirado de sempre (já conhecia o garoto das festas dadas pelos pais nas quais os Longbottom sempre apareciam) e Sirius... Bem, ele mal olhara para ela, respondendo com pouco caso o seu cumprimento e ainda tendo a coragem de comentar com maldade sobre as duas trancinhas perfeitas que ela tivera tanta dificuldade em fazer!

Ah, isso deixara Susan muito irritada e com extremo ódio pelo garoto petulante de onze anos! Lembrava-se de ter feito um enorme bico e ficado vermelha, ao mesmo tempo em que cerrava os punhos, pronta para voar em cima dele. Mas sua mãe aparecera bem na hora e a garotinha teve que se contentar em subir para o seu quarto e afogar sua raiva em doces. Não saíra de lá o resto do dia. Na manhã seguinte acordara bem cedo e, depois de um café muito reforçado, fora para o escritório do pai e sentara na beirada da janela com seu caderno e carvão. Sim, nossa querida (ou não) Susan tinha o talento de desenhar. A maioria das crianças desenhavam apenas riscos e traços malfeitos, mas ela sempre conseguira desenhar algo mais avançado. E, com treinamento e prática, os traçados da garota ficavam cada vez melhores e mais belos.

Nem mesmo o barulho da porta se abrindo e passos entrando no local a fizera desviar a atenção do novo projeto. Sirius entrara no aposento, analisando cada detalhe e, quando avistara a irmãzinha do amigo tão concentrada, não teve outra idéia a não ser ir até ela e provocá-la. Ontem, havia percebido o quão fácil ela ficava irritada e, sem dúvida nenhuma, aquilo era engraçado.

- Por que insiste em poluir a visão das pessoas? – perguntou petulantemente bem próximo ao ouvido dela, abrindo um sorriso maldoso.

A descendente Potter tomou um sustou, pulando um pouquinho e fazendo um rabisco no desenho. Encarou o pergaminho meio amarelado com os olhos arregalados. Estava tendo tanto trabalho em fazer aquele desenho para a mãe e aquele cretino havia estragado tudo! Sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si e, bruscamente, virara o rosto para ele, suas bochechas já vermelhas. Sem se conter, gritou.

- O que está fazendo aqui, seu idiota?

- Deixe-me ver isso. - sem respondê-la, Sirius arrancou o bloco das mãos dela e virou as páginas, analisando os desenhos. Por um tempo ficou ali, desviando das investidas que Susan dava para pegar o que era seu. Quando vira o último desenho, Sirius entregara o bloco de desenho de novo para ela com calma.

- Gostei mais do hipogrifo. - falara sincero, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Quando terminar a paisagem, me mostra, ok? - piscou para a garotinha e saiu de lá sem esperar que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Susie não teve reação. O que fora aquilo? Primeiro ele havia dito que tudo estava um lixo e depois dissera que havia gostado dos desenhos. Ele era algum demente ou algo parecido? Piscando os olhos, voltara a sua atenção ao desenho, repassando a cena que acabara de acontecer. Sorriu. Ele havia dito que gostara mais do hipogrifo! É, talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim. Talvez ele só fosse daquele jeito para chamar a atenção ou ficar por cima dos outros. Talvez eles precisassem só se conhecerem melhor! É, ela iria dar mais algumas chances a ele e quem sabe os dois poderiam ser amigos?

E aquilo havia acontecido. Susan conhecera melhor Sirius e percebera o quão divertido ele era. Sirius deveria ter gostado dela também, pois agora eram amigos. Quando não estava com Sophie, a morena se encontrava com o irmão e seus amigos ou até mesmo só com os amigos de seu irmão e, agora, seus amigos também. Passava o tempo com Peter quando ambos estavam na cozinha fazendo os lanches da tarde; compartilhava seu tempo com Frank quando estavam jogando Snap Explosivo ou nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol. Já com Remus, Susan estudava e conversava coisas sérias e besteiras, jogando uma vez ou outra xadrez bruxo, sempre perdendo - Remus tinha uma capacidade de raciocínio incrível! Sirius era a pessoa com que a morena mais passava o tempo. Juntava-se a ele principalmente quando estava com vontade de zoar com o irmão ou quando queria reclamar de alguém – Padfoot sempre a ajudava a arrumar xingamentos – ou até mesmo quando não tinha nada para fazer. Gostava de conversar com ele. O único problema era a grande capacidade que ele tinha de conseguir irritá-la em cinco segundos. Porém, uma hora depois ela já não se lembrava disso.

Sim, ela ficara muito próxima dele. Não se atrevia a dizer que se tornara a melhor amiga dele, mas tinha a arrogância de dizer que era bem próxima a isso. No entanto...

A garota suspirou triste e coçou a pálpebra com o dedo indicador, voltando um pouco para a realidade no momento em que olhou para o relógio no pulso e constatou que ainda faltavam quinze minutos para o término da aula.

Por que será que Sirius estava agindo de uma forma tão estranha com ela? Desde o dia da festa de Halloween, em que Susan teve Joe como acompanhante, o moreno estava sendo grosso com ela, irritando-a mais do que normal, sendo frio e distante. E com Joe ele era pior ainda. Vivia tentando humilhá-lo, testando a paciência do outro todas as vezes que o encontrava. E quando Sirius se juntava com James, que não gostara nadinha do novo cunhado, a vida de Joe virava um inferno.

No começo achara que aquilo tudo fosse porque ele a via como uma irmã mais nova, tendo que protegê-la de todo o mal do mundo e sendo, inclusive, aquele irmão ciumento, já que isso se encaixava no perfil do Black. Achava que Sirius estava agindo como James que, apesar de não declarar nitidamente, não estava contente com o namoro de sua irmãzinha. Antes tinha certeza que era isso. Só que agora não sabia se podia considerar aquilo como zelo fraterno. Não depois de tudo o que ele vinha fazendo.

E Susan não estava mais suportando essa situação. Primeiro porque estava convicta de que Sirius não gostava dela e que nunca teria algo com ela, fazendo-a nunca ter qualquer tipo de esperança em relação ao moreno e partir para outra, tanto é que começou a namorar com Joe, do qual gostava muito e não abriria mão dele tão facilmente. Segundo porque Joe não merecia aquelas azarações e provocações. Ele era pacato e gentil demais, nunca provocando ninguém e nem querendo ser melhor que o outro. Vivia na dele e não gostava de se mostrar, ajudando sempre que podia. Não merecia nada do que seres arrogantes como James, Sirius e até mesmo ela pudessem fazer com ele.

Um estralar de dedos em frente a seu rosto fez com que a morena interrompesse seus pensamentos e mudasse sua atenção à Sophie.

- No que estava pensando, Susie? _Em Joe?_ - Sophie tinha um sorriso estranho em seu rosto, o que fez a amiga corar.

- Ora, Sophie! - cruzou os braços e tentou esconder o rosto, virando-o meio de lado. - Não te interessa saber sobre o que estava pensando.

- Huuuummmm... - a ruiva fez um barulho com a boca, continuando a provocar - Aposto que era algo pervertido, já que não quer me contar!

- _Sophie! _- a morena repreendeu a amiga, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas. - Olha só quem fala! - tentou mudar o alvo da conversa. - Eu bem que percebi você aí, comendo o Black vivo!

Apesar de parecer um pouco surpresa, Sophie conseguiu esconder isso através de uma gargalhada.

- Você é boba, Susan! Deveria aproveitar, assim como eu faço!

- Senhores, por favor. Parem o que estão fazendo e coloquem a poção num vidro e deixem na minha mesa. - a voz grossa de Slughorn ecoou pela sala e logo todos os alunos, a maioria reclamando do fracasso da poção, levantaram-se e deixaram os frasquinhos na mesa do professor, retornando a mesa para pegar o mateiral

- E antes que eu me esqueça, gostaria que as senhoritas Malfoy, Black, Hanibell, Potter, McGonagall e o senhor Black ficassem aqui por mais um tempo. O resto pode sair.

A quantidade de alunos do quinto ano das casas Grifinória e Sonserina foi saindo rapidamente, sobrando somente os seis alunos que caminharam até a mesa do professor.

Susan e Sophie trocaram um olhar de tédio e a morena não deixou de perceber a mesma expressão no rosto de Sarah. Abrindo um pequeno sorriso, acenou de leve para a loira, que a respondeu antes de voltar a sua atenção para mais uma discussão entre Regulus e Narcissa.

- Como bem sabem – começou o mestre de Poções – o Natal está chegando e eu darei mais uma de minhas festas. Gostaria que - a esse ponto retirou vários envelopes da gaveta da mesa e distribuiu para cada um. - vocês comparecessem à ela, afinal, alunos brilhantes deveriam conviver com pessoas brilhantes. - dizia tudo num tom jovial, dando um sorriso para todos.

- Agora podem ir, ou vão perder o horário de almoço e não queremos isso, não é mesmo? - piscou, virando sua atenção para Hanibell que chamara para alguma conversa ou pergunta.

Sem pressa alguma, os outros cinco adolescentes foram saindo, as duas grifinórias na frente e tomando o caminho oposto dos sonserinos.

- Ei, Susie. - Sophie chamou pela amiga e quando conseguiu sua atenção, um brilho passou pelos seus olhos. - Não se importaria se eu te deixasse por um tempinho, não é?

Já sabendo o que viria a seguir, a irmã de James tremeu a cabeça, rindo.

- Pode ir, So. Eu ia procurar o Jay mesmo. - deu com os ombros ao mesmo tempo que a ruiva acenava com a cabeça.

- Ok! Nos encontramos depois do almoço, então. Divirta-se! - piscou.

- E você não abuse muito do garoto! - a morena mostrou a língua para a ruiva, virando a direita e caminhando até a sala de Feitiços, na qual seu namorado estava tento aula.

* * *

Para todos aqueles que freqüentaram uma escola, ou que freqüentam, não é novidade alguma dizer que algumas aulas podem ser simplesmente maçantes. Seja pela matéria que não agrada, pelo professor nojento, pelo dia e horário em que você deve cursá-la ou pelo estado de humor que nos encontramos não ser muito favorável. Os motivos são muitos, mas o maldito resultado em geral sempre é o mesmo: tédio. 

- Porém, é meu dever ir alertando que na prática de feitiços não verbais... – não acompanhando a _vibe_ de seus alunos, pois se encontrava estranhamente animado, estava o pequeno e agradável professor Flitwick, mestre de Feitiços e, segundo especuladores de plantão, campeão de Duelos, tentando enfiar com auxilio de alguns livros os prós e contras do uso de feitiços não verbais nas cabeças de seus alunos.

Contudo, mesmo quando nos encontramos no deplorável estado de apatia, perdidos em meio às trevas do desanimo, sempre há algo em que podemos nos agarrar. Algo como uma luz no fim do túnel, uma chama de esperanças que queima em nosso peito e que nos faz pensar que em breve, muito em breve, as coisas melhorarão. E, tratando da situação especifica em que é o tédio provocado por um período duplo de aulas teorias de Feitiços, a tal luz que os estudantes focavam era o termino da aula que, por curiosidade, já estava prestes a acontecer.

- Professor?! - levantando a mão direita e parecendo ser uma das poucas almas que, além de Flitwick, pareciam realmente interessadas na explicação, Lily Evans, ou nosso estimado lírio ruivo, depositou sua pena sobre o pergaminho, franzindo o cenho de uma maneira que lhe deu um ar extremamente inteligente e expôs ao professor sua dúvida.

- Finalmente! – exaltando-se um tanto, Flitwick bateu a palma das mãos uma na outra, alargando seu sorriso. – Com toda certeza, a sua pergunta, Srtª. Evans, veio em uma boa hora. – dizia, quando muxoxos e insinuações vindos de vários cantos da sala fizeram com que o mestre de Feitiço pedisse um instante e consultasse seu relógio de bolso, constando o término de seu período. – Está bem, está bem. – levantou os braços, virando-se para encarar a classe toda. – Estão dispensados por hoje. Mas é uma pena que não queriam ficar e ouvir a resposta desta excelente pergunta. – lamentou, dando de ombros logo depois e descendo de sua pilha de livros, rumando até onde Lily estava sentada, quase sendo atropelado por estudantes em fúrias sedentos por um intervalo, em seu percurso.

Não contrariando o esperado, a sala de aula foi esvaziando muito, muito rápido. Em pouco instantes, além de Evans, sua fiel amiga Alice Adams, alguns gatos pingados da Corvinal e o mestre de Feitiços, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew e o maroto honorário, Frank Longbottom, contrariando a quaisquer expectativas, também se faziam presentes, muito embora não estivessem lá a fim de ouvir explicação alguma, com a exceção talvez de Lupin.

- Ok! – acabando de socar os últimos pergaminhos rabiscados dentro da mochila e jogando esta sem cuidado algum nas costas, Sirius franziu o cenho, analisando primeiro o ambiente e depois o melhor amigo sorridente postado ao seu lado. – O que vai ser?

- E você ainda pergunta? – piscando levemente e voltando por breves segundos sua atenção ao material ainda espalhado pela mesa, Remus, que se mantinha ligado tanto a explicação quanto na visível trama que Sirius e James estavam prontos para colocar em prática, perguntou com seu típico tom sarcástico e quase debochado, meneando um tanto a cabeça.

- Moony, Moony! – dando-se ao trabalho de encarar o lupino apenas pelo canto dos olhos, James alargou seu sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior e controlando-se para não deixar que as palavras escapassem tão altas de sua boca. – Só porque te demos o direito de negar a sua participação neste... Hum... Ato de justiça. – molhou o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. – Não significa que lhe concebemos o direito de nos atacar por isso.

- Ninguém aqui está atacando ninguém. – suspirou, finalmente arrumando seus pertences e guardando-os na mochila. – Apenas só estou expondo o óbvio a Padfoot e, porque não, evidenciando o quão previsíveis vocês dois andam se tornando. – comentou, pelo puro e exclusivo desejo de abater o cervo, já que este simplesmente sentia calafrios só de imaginar em ser _previsível_.

- Certo! Certo! – Sirius disse rápido, resolvendo interromper antes mesmo que James iniciasse algum discurso de defesa. – Creio que já deixou bem clara a sua posição, _mio amico_. – lançou um olhar ácido ao lobisomem que fez questão de responder com um singelo sorrisinho. – Que seja... – deu com os ombros, soltando um profundo suspiro e voltando-se para Peter e Frank. – E vocês? – arqueando a sobrancelha direita, indagou com certo desgosto ao perceber sorrisinhos divertidos estampados na cara de ambos.

Encostado de uma maneira folgada em uma carteira ali próxima, Frank só se deu ao trabalho de alargar seu sorriso e fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Quanto a Peter, mesmo intimidando-se com o tom pouco amigável do amigo, resolveu manter sua posição e não se envolver, pelo menos não tão diretamente, na investida planejada.

- Traidores! – cuspiu James entre dentes, aumentando o seu bico e lançando um último olhar "mata leão" para todos.

- Vá! Vá! Vá! – fazendo um claro sinal de descaso com as mãos, Remus jogou a mochila nas costas e levantou-se. – Se realmente pretendem passar este ridículo que seja sem a nossa ajuda. – falou, olhando de canto para Peter e Frank, que o apoiaram. – E que seja rápido, já que... – apontou para a porta. -... Enquanto discutíamos, parece que a pobre presa fez uma fuga inconsciente.

- Hã? O QUE? – exagerado como sempre, James bateu com o punho na carteira, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos, dentre eles sua estimada Lily Evans que, infelizmente, só não nos deu a alegria de mais uns de seus barracos por culpa de Alice Adams que a impediu, e do professor ainda ali presente. – Cretino! – controlou-se, xingando sua vítima em um tom baixo e trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com o amigo-irmão.

Como dois leões sedentos por sangue fresco, Sirius e James, a pobre dupla abandonada, estufaram o peito e, poderoso e imponentes, perseguiram sua presa, a águia, até certo ponto do corredor antes de finalmente resolverem dar o bote. Toda esta investida, é claro, teve como principais espectadores Remus, Peter e Frank, que embora tivessem recusado _terminantemente_ de participar daquele esquema todo, não haviam dispensado a possibilidade de assistir tudo de camarote e com direito a críticas e elogios no final do espetáculo.

- Hey?! – parando no meio do corredor e gritando um pouco mais alto do que era realmente necessário, James apoiou as mãos na cintura, inclinando um tanto o corpo para frente. – _Pombinhas?! – _chamou a atenção do grupo de corvinais com quem antes assistiam a mesma aula e que haviam ficado até mais tarde na sala para ouvir parte da explicação extra do professor.

- Hum?! Garotas? – de braços cruzados e postado a alguns centímetros atrás do melhor amigo, Sirius cerrou suas pálpebras e levantou um tanto o queixo, deixando que uma aura arrogante o envolvesse naquele instante. – Será que seria incomodo demais se espalhassem a revoada? – tinha um tom ironicamente simpático. – É que temos um assunto sério a tratar com uma de vocês. – sorriu. – Em... Particular! – acrescentou.

Um pouco afastados da dupla caótica, tanto Frank quanto Peter observavam aos acontecimentos com os lábios crispados e risadas presas na garganta. Remus deu-se apenas ao trabalho de suspirar e rodar os olhos, permanecendo calado e, com esta postura, indo diretamente contra os seus deveres de monitor.

- E então? – ficando ereto, James apoiou todo o peso em apenas uma de suas pernas, franzindo o cenho – Ora! Mas o que é isso, _Jay?_ – dirigiu-se agora especificamente a vítima. – Será que precisa do seu bando todo como escolta só para ter um _simples _e _inofensiva _conversa com seu cunhadinho?

- Tsc! Tsc! Tsc! Realmente, corvinal... – Sirius baixou os olhos um tanto decepcionado, encarando os próprios pés. – Esperava bem mais de você. – deu com os ombros, piscando algumas vezes antes de erguer a cabeça, deixando que um brilho de desafio emanasse de seu olhar. – Porém... – sorriu com crueldade.

Suspirando, a "pombinha", ou Joe McFusty, voltou-se para os amigos e, após certo esforço, conseguiu convencer estes de que tudo estava aparentemente "bem" e que poderiam se retirar sem preocupações. Prometendo encontrar-se com o grupo apenas após o intervalo, já que não fazia idéia de quando aquela investida toda contra si iria terminar, sorriu fazendo aceno firme com a cabeça em despedida.

- O que querem? – perguntou educadamente o corvinal, franzindo o cenho e encarando de frente ambos os grifinórios. – Ein? – mordeu com leveza o lábio inferior, intensificando a ruga formada entre suas sobrancelhas loiras e cruzando os braços.

- Quanta animosidade!- com passos curtos e bem calculados, James suspirou, dando uma rápida verificada nas unhas. – Só queremos conversar. Só isso... – parando a apenas alguns centímetros do loiro, olhou-o com um ar de superioridade e até mesmo certo desprezo.

- Sobre? – dizendo isso, Joe relaxou um tanto a expressão. Porém, manteve-se firme, sem se deixar intimidar pelo irmão mais velho de sua namorada. – Não me leve a mal, Potter, não quero parecer indelicado, mas tenho pressa. – mentiu, com o intuito de acabar com aquele joguinho deles o mais rápido possível. Seja lá que o que eles quisessem, que fossem depressa ao assunto.

- É, entendemos. – mesmo não tendo o comentário dirigido exatamente a si, Sirius respondeu ao corvinal. – Muito que fazer, não é mesmo? – indagou. – Só gostaria mesmo de saber _o que _e _com quem_ você tem tantos compromissos. – mordeu o lábio inferior. - Embora acredite que a minha suspeita seja a resposta.

Joe McFusty, ou ainda Jay para os íntimos, era um inegável representante de dezesseis anos da cada de Rowena Ravenclaw (Corvinal). Inteligência, força de vontade e simpatia eram algumas das grandes qualidades que podemos encontrar neste rapaz. Qualidades estas que, somadas com a sua notável beleza clássica, eram as respostas para o porquê de um simples garoto ser considerado por muitos um modelo. Porém, modelos ainda são seres humanos (pelo menos é o que se espera), logo, Joe McFusty era um ser humano e como tal tinha seus instintos naturais que, naquele instante, pulsavam alertando que ele deveria se controlar já que a coisa poderia "engrossar" para o seu lado.

- Perdão, Black... – muito sério, cobriu seus olhos verdes com as pálpebras, massageando estas e soltando um longo e cansado suspiro. – Creio que minha vida pessoal não diz respeito a você.

- Mas a vida pessoal de _minha_ irmã diz respeito a nós. – entrando naquela recém formada discussão, James finalmente revelou o motivo daquela conversa.

Susan C. Potter. Irmã de James Potter, namorada de Joe McFusty, sabe se lá exatamente o que de Sirius Black e amiga dos Marotos restante, como já puderam perceber, era também nada mais, nada a menos que do que o principal motivo das desavenças entre seu irmão, seu namorado e seu sabe se lá o que. Em suma, Susan era uma pobre coitada que precisava lidar com o ciúme e com as brigas de três garotos (mesmo que um deles fosse seu irmão) por si. Realmente, pobrezinha, uma das poucas pessoas que tem que viver em uma situação desagradável como esta, não é? Mas, que seja... Motivos e conseqüências a parte, a verdade é que após ter o seu pedido de namoro aceito pela herdeira Potter, Joe McFusty foi da glória ao completo desastre em menos tempo do que esperava. Se por um lado seu relacionamento com Susan estava indo em vento e poupa, sua saúde física e mental estavam seriamente ameaçadas a irem para o saco graças ao crescente número de _conversinhas _que havia tento com o seu ciumento cunhado e seu melhor amigo de plantão.

- Hum? – parando repentinamente com seus movimentos no exato momento em que as palavras do cunhado chegaram aos seus ouvidos, Joe abriu um de seus olhos, encarando a dupla a sua frente. – Não, não creio. – comentou meio baixo, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior e tentando reunir forças em seu íntimo.

- Não crê exatamente no que, meu caro? – levantando uma sobrancelha e fechando a expressão, James ficou um tanto quanto meio tenso, demonstrando assim não ter gostado nem um pouco da atitude do corvinal.

- Não, não é nada. – disse com simplicidade, agora com os dois olhos abertos e encarando o chão. – É só... Bem... – pressionando com mais força os caninos contra os lábios, Joe esforçava-se inutilmente para que um leve, porém sarcástico risinho não se alargasse em seu rosto. – Creio que, caso Susan quisesse vocês monitorando a vida dela, já teria pedido, não é mesmo?

- O que? – arregalando um tanto os olhos, James, assim como o melhor amigo, estampou uma carranca horrível na face. – O que disse? – estava perplexo. Afinal, quem aquela _pombinha_ insolente pensava que era?

- Olha... – levantando o olhar de novo e soltando sonoramente sua respiração, Joe voltou a manter-se sério.

- O que foi que disse? – perguntou grosseiro, interrompendo bruscamente o loiro. – Ein, McFusty? – e antes mesmo que o corvinal pudesse abrir a boca e tentar uma nova defesa, James, como era de costume, desembestou logo a falar. – Pois fique sabendo, _cunhado_, que mesmo sendo do agrado de Susan, ou não, é _nosso_ dever ficar de olho na _nossa_ irmãzinha, não é mesmo Pads? – discretamente, levou a mão até o bolso da calça, apertando alguma coisa lá dentro. - Principalmente quando esta estranhamente resolve se envolver com tipinhos assim como você. – cuspiu.

Sirius, que até aquele momento havia mantido sua postura de superioridade, olhava agora meio que confuso para o amigo. Piscando algumas vezes, demorou alguns poucos instantes até confirmar as palavras do outro.

- Sim! – finalmente respondeu, balançando levemente a cabeça e lançando um olhar firme ao corvinal. – _Nossa irmã_. – foi tudo o que disse.

Molhando discretamente os lábios e amaldiçoando-se internamente pela sua falta de controle, Joe sustentou o olhar tanto para James quanto para Sirius.

- _Tipinhos _como o meu? – o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha. – Potter, não querendo ofender, mas...

- Mas o que, McFusty? – James interrompeu mais uma vez. Porém, agora apenas a uma tênue sombra do que era sua irritação inicial podia ser percebida e, um intimidante e desagradável sorriso, estampava sua face.

Dando um pequeno e cauteloso passo para trás, Joe levou discretamente a mão ao próprio bolso e segurou a varinha, rezando para não chegar ao ponto de ter que usá-la, mas mesmo assim garantindo-se caso James resolvesse engrossar para o seu lado.

- Ein, cara _pombinha? _– entre dentes, disse o grifinório de cabelos revoltosos, percebendo a ação do outro e assim sacando já empunhada sua própria varinha. – Responda!

- Prongs? – piscando lentamente, Sirius, também apanhou sua varinha, mesmo demonstrando-se um tanto indiferente as atitudes do amigo e não mais lá muito animado para qualquer tipo de confusão.

- Potter?! – dando mais um passo para trás e apertando com força a varinha na mãe, Joe não pode evitar e acabou por rodar os olhos, mostrando-se assim também já irritado com aquela situação. – Francamente, admito que seu instinto fraterno protetor é admirável, mas...

- Tsc, tsc, tsc! – meneando a cabeça negativamente, James alargou a expressão de escárnio. – Resposta errada! – disse em um tom solene de sentença. – _Expelliarmus! _– brandou.

Empunhando a própria varinha, Joe que já esperava uma atitude como aquela do cunhado, conjurou como pode uma barreira que, apesar de impedir que o feitiço do outro o desarmasse, acabou acausando um considerável impacto em seu braço, ferindo-o.

- _Droga!_ – franzindo o cenho, Joe desfez a barreira.

- Hum! O que foi, _Jay? – _meio que toscamente, conteve um riso alto. – Machucou? – passando a mão nos cabelos negros, James espetou-os mais ainda. – E olha que nós ainda nem começamos... _Levicopus!_

- _Expelliarmus_- neste instante, uma voz feminina estridente ecoou pelo corredor, pronunciando em bom som o feitiço de desarmamento contra Potter e assim impedindo que o garoto pudesse atacar mais uma vez Joe já machucado.

Sentindo uma forte pancada em seu braço direito, mas mantendo-se firme e não deixando que sua varinha escapasse de suas mãos, James um tanto quando surpreso e assustado, virou-se lívido para encarar o novo presente.

– Su-Susan? – admirou-se, reconhecendo a irmã como sua agressora.

- Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? – piscando loucamente e guardando de qualquer maneira a varinha no bolso, a Potter mais nova arrumou a mochila nas costas e fez menção de aproximar-se mais do local do duelo. Contudo, sentiu um aperto forte em seu braço e virou-se assustada. – Sirius? – zangou-se. – Me solta! – mandou.

- Su-Su-Susan?! – arrumando sua postura e esquecendo-se do duelo com o cunhado, James franziu o cenho, encarando a irmã de uma maneira inquisitória. – Mas que raios _você _veio fazer aqui? – perguntou em um tom lento e perigoso, voltando-se para encarar o loiro algum tempo depois.

- _Merlim mio! _– soltando-se do aperto do irmão, Susan encarou tanto a este quando a Sirius de uma maneira horrível, antes de correr até o namorado e pousar sua mão em seu ombro. – Jay? – chamou-o com cautela. – Vo-você esta bem? – corou um tanto.

- Sue? – piscou algumas vezes, relaxando a expressão e voltando a sua face. – E-eu estou. – baixou a varinha, sentido seu rosto ficar subitamente avermelhado. - Susan, eu...

- Shi! – colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele, o impedindo de continuar. – Não precisa explicar nada. – sorriu agradavelmente para ele. – Tenho absoluta certeza que a culpa não deve ter sido sua e sim do trasgo do meu irmão e seu amiguinho... – constrangendo-se mais ainda, baixou um tanto a cabeça tentando assim evitar encarar o loiro a sua frente.

- Hey? Trasgo? – chocado, James levou a mão até o ombro e massageou o local dolorido. – Francamente... – rodou os olhos, bufando e virando-se para Sirius. – Ouviu isso, Pads? Trasgos! – balançava a cabeça, parecendo estar extremamente chocado.

Não se dando ao trabalho de responder ou ter qualquer tipo de reação contra as ofensas da garota ou o chilique do melhor amigo, Sirius, o único que se manteve ileso naquele pequeno duelo, guardou sua varinha no bolso em silêncio, fechando a cara e observando o casal a sua frente com extremo desgosto.

- Joe? – ignorando completamente a protesto do irmão e ainda de cabeça baixa, Susan apertou o braço bom do namorado. – Creio que devo me desculpar e...

- Ei? – contendo uma careta de dor, Joe levou uma de suas mãos até o queixo da garota, segurando-o com delicadeza. – Já disse que esta tudo bem, não? – levantou o rosto dela, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Não há necessidade para isso e além do mais eu é que devo me desculpar aqui. – suspirou, baixando as mãos e voltando-se para James e Sirius. – Eu não deveria simplesmente ter perdi a cabeça e revidado as provocações do seu irmão e Black.

- Rá! Como somos civilizados e nobres. – James comentou com ironia e desprezo, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado. – Isso até me emociona...

Meneando a cabeça, Joe desistiu definitivamente de qualquer tipo de conversa "amigável" que pudesse ter com o cunhado. Virando-se mais uma vez para a namorada, impediu-a com um sorrisinho de iniciar uma discussão com o irmão e enlaçou suas mãos entre as suas.

- Bem, vamos? – perguntou o loiro, com seu típico tom calmo e sereno.

- Mas Joe, eles não podem simplesmente... – Susan tentou argumentar, queria de qualquer maneira que algo fosse feito ou dito contra Sirius, James e a cachorrada que haviam aprontado. Porém, o namorado parecia mesmo disposto de esquecer aquilo e deixar mais uma safadeza como aquela passar. – Ok! – deu-se por vencida, fazendo um biquinho e apertando a mão deles.

Com um ar extremamente sombrio, Sirius, que não havia proferido uma palavra sequer desde que Susan havia interrompido o duelo que travavam, se possível intensificou mais ainda sua carranca e, com passos largos e pesados, deixou o local. Tentando evitar qualquer tipo de reação que tentasse impedi-lo de sair dali, ao passar pelos amigos lançou-lhes um olhar muito claro de "Eu quero ficar sozinho".

- Pads? PADFOOT? – teimoso como era, James ainda chamou pelo moreno, mas não obteve resposta alguma. – Droga! – xingou baixinho, fechando os olhos e somente reabrindo-os quando sentiu alguém aproximar-se demais. – Re-Moony?

- Já chega, não? – pacientemente, Remus colocou uma de suas mãos pálidas sobre o braço machucado do amigo. – Melhor passar na enfermaria e dar uma olhada nisto. – afirmou, levantando o braço e o analisando por alguns segundos.

- Eu não preciso ver porcaria nenhuma... – respondeu mal humorado, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- É claro que não. – foi tudo que o lupino dignificou-se a responder perante a teimosia do outro. – Hey, McFusty? Susan? – deixando um pouco James de lado, levantou a cabeça e chamou pelo casal já um pouco afastado. – Está tudo bem? Não acham mais prudente irem até a enfermaria? – perguntou com certo quê de preocupação.

Olhando para a namorada emburrada e vendo que ela não fazia questão alguma de responder a pergunta do amigo, virou a cabeça e sorriu meio fraco, respondendo que estava tudo bem com ele e que não havia necessidade. Ainda parado, observou James, Remus e os outros dois deixarem o corredor, fazendo um leve aceno em retribuição quando o Maroto monitor despediu-se da mesma maneira. Quando finalmente os quatro se foram, voltou-se para a frente e continuou sua caminhada com a namorada.

* * *

Observando a pintura de uma camponesa que passava de um quadro para o outro afim de fofocar com a colega, Joe suspirou e olhou com o canto dos olhos para a namorada que fazia questão de continuar com aquele bico e com a cara de emburrada. Soltando um suspiro, o loiro molhou os lábios e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, porém fechou-a imediatamente. Esperou alguns segundos e fez os mesmo movimentos. Por fim, suspirou fundo e tomou coragem. 

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem...

Susan, que até aquele ponto fazia questão de manter-se calada, lançou ao corvinal um olhar feio e cruzou os braços.

- A questão não é você estar bem ou não! - falou rispidamente. - É não deixar mais que eles façam isso! Eles já estão muito folgados; passaram do limite há tempos!

Ao ouvir as palavras da morena, Joe abriu a boca para contestar, mas voltou atrás. Ela estava certa, só que não iria dar o braço a torcer.

- Eu não ligo para o que eles fazem. - falou com simplicidade.

- Pois deveria! - retrucou Susan, jogando os braços para o alto parecendo muito impaciente. - Você não merece isso! - suspirou, fazendo bico e olhando para ele. - Não gosto que te ofendam...

O sextanista não deixou de ficar surpreso com a declaração dela. Não que a Potter não era carinhosa com ele ou falasse coisas que uma namorada normal falaria ao namorado. Era só que nunca pensou que ela ficasse inteiramente ao lado dele quando a questão envolvia James e Sirius. Sorrindo, parou de caminhar e enlaçou a cintura dela com seus braços, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Obrigado, mas ainda acho que não deveria se preocupar com a, perdoe-me por dizer isso, imaturidade deles dois. - acariciou os cabelos dela, dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Susan.

Suspirando, a morena abraçou o namorado e apoiou a testa no ombro do rapaz.

- Não consigo não me preocupar... Mas vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto, sim? - perguntou, afastando a cabeça e sorrindo para ele. - Quero que me responda porquê não apareceu ao café-da-manhã! - enquanto falava isso, cutucava o tórax dele com o indicador, fingindo estar brava.

Sentindo-se corar um tanto, o loiro abaixou a cabeça e coçou a bochecha.

- Eu acordei atrasado. - respondeu, corando mais ainda. - Tive que sair correndo para a aula, quase que o Prof. Flitwick me deixa para fora da classe. - fez um bico.

- Ow! - Su apertou a bochecha dele. - Pobrezinho, deve estar morrendo de fome! - disse e Joe acenou com a cabeça, fazendo cara de coitado. - Então acho melhor irmos para o Salão Principal rápido ou irá ficar sem almoço também!

- Concordo! Mas não antes disso. - e sem esperar um movimento dela, McFusty beijou Susan e só se separou dela quando sentiu falta de ar. - Agora vamos! - falou alegre, segurando a mão dela e caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal.

* * *

Finalmente aquele dia havia passado e agora estava livre para descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa. Desde que acordara pressentira que aquele dia iria ser um inferno e estava certo. Primeiro acordara com James gritando desesperado pelo dormitório por não encontrar seus óculus que, por incrível que parece, encontrava-se na testa do rapaz. Depois disso não teve outra alternativa a não ser levantar-se e se aprontar para mais um dia escolar ou Remus iria importuná-lo até que o fizesse. 

No café da manhã, além de aguentar os planos de Prongs em relação à Evans, os quais sempre falhavam, ainda teve que aturar Jean dando um barraco por vê-lo com outra garota. Francamente, não acreditava que ela havia mesmo tido esperanças entre os dois. Em seguida veio a aula de Feitiços, onde pensou que teria a feliz oportunidade de dormir, porém teve que ficar acordado pois Remus não parava de cutucá-lo e de dizer que ou ele copiava a matéria ou ele, Remus, não emprestaria suas anotações ao amigo. Ficou emburrado pelo resto da aula até que uma esperança surgiu quando James deu a idéia de terem uma "conversa" com o namorado de Susan. Isso alegra Sirius imediatamente, porém, toda a sua alegria se dissipou quando Susan aparecera no meio de um pequeno duelo entre ele, James e Joe e correra para o lado do namorado. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas naquela hora sentira uma tremenda raiva e seu mau-humor voltara mil vezes pior. Passara o resto dia desse jeito, sem falar com ninguém.

Parando para pensar agora, toda vez que via Susan com Joe ou quando a garota falava do namorado ou até mesmo quando via o corvinal sozinho, uma raiva crescia dentro de si e ele tinha a vontade de bater no rapaz. Tudo isso e não sabia o porquê. Passava todo o seu tempo livre pensando sobre o que aquilo podia ser, mas não encontrava uma resposta. Só sabia que queria acabar com McFusty e não tinha remorso algum perante a isso.

Chegando perto de um banco de cimento no jardim, jogou-se nele, arrumando a capa preta sobre o corpo. Como estavam em pleno inverno, ninguém em sã consciência viria para os jardins de Hogwarts, principalmente àquela hora da tarde. Estaria em plena paz e com tempo suficiente para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Já confortável no banco, tateou os bolsos da calça em busca de algo e abriu um sorriso sarcástico assim que encontrou. Retirou do bolso um maço de cigarro e um isqueiro de prata e levou um rolo até a boca, acendendo-o e observando a fumaça subir lentamente. Não demorou muito para voltar a pensar nos acontecimentos anteriores e, ao dar uma longa tragada, um som começou a ser ouvido.

_Hey sister why you all alone?  
__(Ei garota, por que você está tão só?)  
__I'm standing out your window  
__(Eu estou parado do lado de fora de sua janela)  
__Hey little sister, can I come inside, dear?  
__(Ei irmãzinha, eu posso entrar, querida?)_

Após um tempo, quando estava mais relaxado, viajou os olhos pela paisagem, passando-os pelo castelo e parando-os na janela bem em frente a ele. A janela estava situada na torre Norte e ele pôde perceber que era o lado onde os dormitórios femininos se situavam. Onde Susan situava-se.

_I wanna show you all my love  
__(Eu queria te mostrar todo o meu amor)  
__I wanna be the only one  
__(Eu queria ser o único)  
__I know you like nobody ever, baby  
__(Eu conheço você como ninguém conhece, amor)  
__Little sister can't you find another way  
__(Irmãzinha, você não pode encontrar um outro jeito?)  
__No more livin life behind a shadow  
__(Sem mais viver a vida atrás de uma sombra)_

Um grande sorriso sarcástico nasceu novamente em seu rosto e Sirius, jogando as cinzas do cigarro na grama verde, deitou-se no banco, apoiando a cabeça nos braços. Batia o pé em um ritmo compassado com o da melodia da música.

_You whisper secrets in my ear  
__(Você sussura segredos no meu ouvido)  
__Slowly dancing cheek to cheek  
__(Dançando lentamente com o rosto colado)  
__It's such a sweet thing when you open up, baby  
__(É uma coisa tão doce quando você se abre)  
__They say I'll only do you wrong  
__(Eles dizem que eu só te faço mal)  
__We come together cause I understand  
__(Nós estamos juntos porque eu entendo)  
__Just who you really are, baby  
__(quem você realmente é, querida)_

Sentou-se novamente no banco, colocando uma das pernas em cima do objeto de cimento e cantou os últimos versos da música. Tudo isso sem tirar os olhos da janela que estava coberta pela cortina vermelha da casa dos leões.

_Little sister can't you find another way  
__(Irmãzinha, você não pode encontrar um outro jeito?)  
__No more livin life behind a shadow  
__(Sem mais viver a vida atrás de uma sombra)_

- Você fica tão sexy com um cigarro na boca. - uma voz melodiosa e maliciosa falou no ouvido do rapaz e este deu um salto para frente. Para qualquer um seria um privilégio ouvir aquela voz, mas para ele não. Aquela voz sinalizava o maior temor de Sirius Órion Black...

_- MALFOY! _- gritou após virar o corpo para o seu "admirador" e apontou a varinha para ele. - Estava me espionando?!

Lucius, que até então estava sorrindo para o moreno, soltou um risinho e passou a mão pelos fios de cabelos platinados, jogando-os contra o vento.

- Bobinho! - comentou, molhando os lábios avermelhados. - Eu não estava te espionando. - respondeu, caminhando em direção a ele e não ligando para a varinha apontada para si. - Estava te admirando. - sorriu e apertou o nariz de Sirius.

Enojado, Padfoot afastou-se com brutalidade do sonserino e usou a varinha para separá-los mais uma vez. - Saia daqui, _agora_.

Suspirando, Lu tremeu a cabeça. - Você anda tão tenso ultimamente, sabia? - olhou-o com pena. - Deixe-me fazer uma massagem relaxante... - sorriu malicioso. - Irá ver como melhorará. - piscava rapidamente, fingindo uma expressão de anjo.

- Não se atreva a encostar em mim, _sua coisa_! - e, sem esperar qualquer reação do loiro platinado, tratou de sair de lá rapidamente e rumou para a torre da Grifinória, não sem antes ouvir a risada de deboche do Lucius Malfoy.

Depois de pronunciar a senha à Mulher Gorda, subiu correndo a escada que levava ao seu dormitório e, sem se importar, bateu a porta do quarto. Malfoy havia conseguido deixá-lo com mais mau-humor ainda! Sem se importar com os olhares indagadores de James e Frank, retirou os sapatos, casaco e gravata, jogou-se na cama e preparou-se para fechar o cortinado, mas reparou que Remus não se encontrava a vista. Franziu o cenho.

- Onde está Moony?

James, em resposta, apontou para a cama do Maroto monitor que estava coberta com o cortinado e, sob o olhar indagador de Sirius, deu com os ombros e suspirou cansado e um tanto triste. Padfoot, soltando um resmungo que mais parecia um rosnado, fechou bruscamente o cortinado vermelho de sua cama, deitando-se emburrado e com extremo mau-humor. Esperava que aquela fumaça deixasse de habitar o dormitório masculino do sexto ano da Grifinória.

* * *

_**No ar em 5…4…3…2…1:**_

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
(Eu sei que você gosta de mim (Eu sei que você gosta de mim))  
I know you do (I know you do)  
(Eu sei que gosta (Eu sei que gosta))  
That's why whenever I come around  
(É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo)  
She's all over you  
(Ela está dando em cima de você)  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
(E eu sei que você quer isso (eu sei que você quer isso))  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
(É fácil de ver (é fácil de ver))  
And in the back of your mind  
(E na sua cabeça)  
I know you should be on with me  
(Eu sei que você deveria estar comigo)_

**TALK TO QUEEN!**

As mesmas cortinas rosa com glitter se abrem, revelando, aparentemente, o mesmo ambiente pink e principesco do programa anterior. No centro do cenário, a mesma mesa negra, a mesma poltrona rosa choque e o mesmo confortável sofá continuavam a compor o cenário do talkshow. Porém, destacando-se fortemente e sem sombra de duvidas fazendo muita diferença, uma típica foto bruxa de PATCHENHO, com o biquinho levemente aberto e com seus maravilhosos olhinhos expressivos e brilhantes, encontrava-se ampliada e devidamente posicionada ao lado da encantadora gravura de nossa estrela maior. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos, meus amáveis leitores, do que Lucius Queen Malfoy. Figura ilustre esta que, como não poderia ser diferente, foi rapidamente identificada sentada em sua poltrona assim que as luzes do palco se acenderam.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse engraçada como eu?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)_

- Boa noite! – a música, entendendo imediatamente que deveria recolher a sua insignificância, parou no exato momento em que nossa anfitriã, incrivelmente simpática, deixou que sua voz melodiosa escapasse por seus lábios, cumprimentando a todos – Sejam bem vindos a mais um Talk To Queen!.

Enigmáticas palmas que eu, a narradora, pretendo descobrir até o final desta fanfiction de onde surgem, foram ouvidas e, lascivamente, Queen começou a caminhar pelo palco, chegando à sua tentadora poltrona, sentando-se e recostando-se ali.

Hoje, nossa adorada e estimável apresentadora usava uma blusa preta que marcava perfeitamente o seu corpo e calça jeans reta. Em seus adoráveis e delicados pés encontrava-se uma bela sandália de prata e podemos ver que suas unhas do pé estão perfeitamente pintadas de rosa claro. Por cima da blusa preta, Queen colocou uma outra blusa de manga comprida e de renda pink. Para completar o look de nossa rainha estava um cinto preto com uma fivela prateada que brilhava, anéis nos dedos e uma coroa com brilhantes nos fios platinados da deusa.

- Bem, primeiramente, gostaria de iniciar este programa com os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos às incríveis e abençoadas alma que deixaram reviews cheias de elogios a mim. – sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Queen piscou algumas vezes. – Obrigada pela gentileza meninas, é sempre bom ser elogiada. – apoiou o cotovelo direito na mesa, suspirando sonhadora. - Mesmo que elogios sejam mais do que rotineiros para mim... – deu com os ombros, voltando a sua posição normal. – Que seja, vamos às respostas!

**Queen Responde/Comenta:**

**- Aline:** Sim, queridinha, PATCHENHO é realmente um amor! Meu fiel escudeiro. Fico muito satisfeita em saber que apreciou tanto a figura dele. Apesar de que... É praticamente impossível não apreciar.

**- Bruna: **Rá! E alguém teve alguma dúvida em relação ao certeiro sucesso do MEU _talkshow_? Tolinhos! Que seja, tenho que comentar que ADOREI a sua sugestão para o cenário. A inclusão da foto de PATCHENHO junto a minha ficou um luxo! Realmente, é ótimo saber que temos um público que reconhece o talento de meu pupilo. Quanto entrevistar _Sophie_, bem... Espero que nem tão cedo eu tenha que ver a fuça daquela ruiva maldita!

**- .Missy.-.Goldy.**Ow! Fico feliz por ter gostado do programa e percebi que você é das minhas. Torturar as autoras atrasadas? MUHAUAHUAHA MUHAHAHAHA!

**- Nisii: **Ensaio fotográfico? Mas é claro, querida! Pode deixar que irei enviar uma relação das datas que tenho disponíveis e aí você me liga e marcamos o dia certinho.

**- Ana P.: **É claro que você pode ficar na platéia do meu programa! Mas, sinto informar que o número disponível de vagas para a platéia é pequeno e a fila de interessados é simplesmente ENORME! Pois é, quem sabe você não dá sorte e consegue vir? Ah! Tenho que concordar que o look do cenário é perfeito. Tenho funcionários bem competentes, sabe?

**- Isabella: **_Amour_, obrigada pelos elogios! Você é realmente uma pessoa muito, muito agradável. Mas bem, sobre como mantenho a minha forma no verão só tenho a dizer que não é uma fórmula mirabolante ou complicada. Eu nasci assim, perfeita! Então, nada que uma dieta balanceada e leves exercícios físicos não resolvam. Agora, sobre os olhos da _Potter_... (Inspira! Expira!)... Não é exatamente um verde-limão, mas sim uma tonalidade um pouco mais clara e amarelada do verde normal dos olhos e é mais claro do que castanho-esverdeado.

**- Luci E. Potter: **Aí! Você disse tudo. Eu também estou cansada de ver fanfictions me retratando como aquele ser cruel, sem coração, sinistro e negro. (Snif!) Como é que as pessoas podem me imaginar sendo assim tão amarga? Modéstia a parte eu sou uma pessoa que só quer dar amor ao mundo. Não sei como podem me imaginar tão sinistra assim. Sem sombra de dúvidas... Eu sou pink!

**- Ly Black: **"A" Queen! "A" Queen! Sempre há esta confusão sobre o meu gênero e eu não faço a menor idéia do porquê. Digo, o que vale é o interior, não é mesmo? E por dentro eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que sou "A" Queen.

**- Babi Bulstrode Black: **Sabe, eu sei que é extremamente feio fazer este tipo de coisa e que eu deveria ficar calada, mas... Querida, se todos os comensais e até mesmo Voldie seguissem o meu exemplo o mundo bruxo já estaria devidamente puro, conquistado e pink. Obrigada pelo seu comentário querida. E sim, SIM! Amigas de fã-clube!

**- Tahh Halliwell: **Querida, não se incomode por não ter comentado da primeira vez ou não. Rá! A verdade é que se não fosse você para dar uma injeção de animo nestas autoras vagais este capítulo não teria saído e nem o meu _talkshow_

- Enfim, com todas as perguntas das nossas espectadoras/leitoras devidamente respondidas, vamos a grande atração do programa de hoje! – disse, jogando-se animada e completamente feliz no encosto de sua poltrona. – Trazido ao nosso palco especialmente por PATCHENHO, apresento a vocês o convidado de hoje: O corvinal, Joe McFusty!

Um tanto quando constrangido e relutante, Joe McFusty, o supra-sumo da casa da águia, adentrou naquele mesmo minuto no "discreto" cenário do programa. Em suas mãos, dignamente recostado em uma macia almofada rosada, PATCHENHO brilhava, o que mostrava que o convidado do programa era digno. _Muito_ digno.

Uma enorme salva de palmas (malditas e misteriosas palmas) foram ouvidas.

- Obrigada, PATCHENHO, por sempre demonstrar tamanho interesse e apreço por nossos convidados. – disse a loira platinada, apanhando a almofada e PATCHENHO das mãos de Joe assim que ele se aproximou o suficiente. – E... _muito_ obrigada, _Jay! _Posso te chamar assim? Por ter aceitado o nosso convite e ter comparecido ao programa. – piscando loucamente, Queen deposita em seu devido lugar à mesa seu fiel assistente. – Fique a vontade!

- Hum! Obrigado. – dando um sorriso um tanto quanto amarelado, mas mesmo assim simpático, Joe dirigiu-se até o sofá negro e ali sentou. – Bem, é um prazer estar aqui.

Não tão discretamente assim, Queen puxou sua poltrona para mais perto da mesa e do convidado.

- Sim, imagino que seja! – respondeu nossa apresentadora de maneira meiga e sedutora, apanhando sua pauta na pilha de pergaminhos depositados de maneira organizada em sua mesa. – Mas bem... – ajeitou-se, fazendo uma pose série e respeitável. – Vamos à entrevista!

- Humhu! – murmurou o convidado, fazendo um aceno positivo com a cabeça, e acomodando-se melhor no sofá. Demonstrava atenção e interesse...

- Ok! – disse Queen!, batendo com as mãos finas e delicadas uma na outra. – _Jay, _após a leitura deste segundo capítulo e baseando-se no pouco que foi dito nele sobre a sua maravilhosa pessoa, imagino que tanto eu, quanto nossos leitores perceberam certa inclinação sua para a bondade. Por isso, diga-nos: como se sente sabendo que é considerado um bom moço? Um modelo? O sogro que mamãe pediu a Deus? Um cavalheiro? E como se sente a respeito disto?

- Ora! – subitamente, certo rubor começou a nascer e se espalhar pela face branca e de traços bem marcados de Joe. – Bem, digamos que esta é uma pergunta meio difícil de se responder, não? – riu um tanto.

- Puxa! Percebo, então, que começamos bem... – comentou a loira em um tom um tanto maldoso e malicioso, passando os olhos de cima a baixo no loiro e sorrindo discretamente depois.

- Vejamos... – o corvinal baixou um tanto a cabeça e pensou um pouco. – Bem, não creio exatamente que eu seja um bom moço. Digo, é complicado fazer uma auto-análise, principalmente de pontos de sua personalidade como este. Acho que a única coisa que realmente posso comentar e afirmar aqui sobre este assunto é que eu me esforço para ser uma pessoa educada, tratar sempre bem as pessoas e oferecer minha ajuda quando é possível. – pensou mais um tanto, levando a mão direita até a nuca, coçando-a e levantando a cabeça logo depois. – É... Acho que é só isso mesmo.

- Sei, sei... – ponderou a sonserina estrela. – Mas, convenhamos... Esta é a opinião geral sobre a sua pessoa, _Jay_. Talvez com algumas poucas exceções. – piscou, suspirando de leve e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – Você realmente não acha que além do seu esforço para ser educado, tratar bem as pessoas e sempre oferecer a sua ajuda, há um quê a mais em você?

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. – encabulado, Joe cruzou as mãos e apertou uma na outra, meio que nervoso. – Desculpe-me...

- Está desculpado, querido. – Queen mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, dando com os ombros alguns poucos segundos depois. – Já que não sabe, vamos a próxima...

- Sim, sim! Eu prefiro. – falou o loiro educadamente, sorrindo.

- _Jay, _quais são seus hobbies? – perguntou Queen, desta vez sem muitos rodeios.

- Meus hobbies? – Joe arqueou um tanto a sobrancelha loira, mas agradeceu internamente por ter que responder uma pergunta relativamente fácil. – Puxa! Quando eu não estou ocupado com os afazeres do colégio, eu aprecio ler um bom livro, jogar xadrez bruxo e_ snap_ explosivo, conversar com meus amigos e a minha namorada, jogar quadribol...

- Quadribol? – interrompendo o convidado com uma exclamação inesperadamente alta e um pulinho frenético na poltrona, a apresentadora abriu um enorme sorriso de mais profunda felicidade e encarou firme o convidado com seus olhos brilhando intensamente. – Sim! Havia me esquecido deste fato. Você é batedor! – pisca freneticamente.

- Sim. – meio que assustado com a repentina ação da outra, Joe afastou-se um tanto. – Sou!

- Ow! – voltando a sentar-se encostada na poltrona, Queen, já mais controlada, mas ainda sim extremamente feliz, volta a falar. – Batedor! Fale-me mais sobre isso...

- Hum! – estranhando a atitude da loira e temendo os rumos que aquela entrevista poderia tomar, Joe molhou os lábios. – Eu comecei a treinar como batedor oficial do time da Corvinal no meu quarto ano e, bem... – com seus olhos verdes vivos, fitou meio que confusos um canto qualquer do cenário - Acho que é só. – deu com os ombros. – Eu não pretendo seguir uma carreira como jogador profissional nem nada. É mais um hobbie mesmo, uma diversão. – completou.

- É... Uma diversão. – riu Malfoy de uma maneira meio que contida e maliciosa. – Tanto para você, quanto para os outros... Mas que seja. Próxima pergunta.

Ainda encarando um ponto qualquer, Joe apenas sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça, abstendo-se de fazer alguma objeção ou comentário.

- Também neste capítulo, nossos leitores puderam perceber que o seu... seu... seu... – estranhamente Queen parecia meio que "engasgada".

- Meu...? – voltando sua atenção mais uma vez a apresentadora, Joe tentou ajudar.

- Seu _relacionamento_ – finalmente disse a loira, com certo tom de desgosto na voz. - Com a _Potter_, – inspira! Expira! - tem lhe rendido uma série de problemas, perseguições e desconfortos. Sendo assim, eu pergunto: _Jay_, como você se sente em relação aos constantes ataques, injúrias, tentativas de azarações e duelos que James Potter e – suspiro – Sirius Black o submetem?

- Co-como? – dando um discreto pulinho no sofá, Joe realmente assustou-se com a pergunta.

- Foi o que você ouviu, _queridinho._ Como se sente em saber que é o novíssimo e odiado alvo de Potter e Black? – repetiu a sonserina displicentemente.

- Hum! – com as mãos sobre o colo e os olhos percorrendo lentamente todo o local, Joe pensava. – É algo bem desagradável. – foi tudo que disse.

- De-desagradável? – Queen parecia um tanto quanto decepcionada com a resposta. - Só isso? – bateu com a mão na mesa, levantando-se um pouco e encarando de maneira firme e séria o loiro.

- É...É! – repetiu o corvinal. – Digo, acho que ninguém gosta de ser perseguido, não é mesmo? Principalmente se o motivo de tal perseguição seja algo tão... Infantil. – suspirou. – Porém, eu acredito que esta seja apenas uma fase do Potter e do Black. A idéia de Susan estar namorado é algo muito recente e, de certa forma, eu até tento entender o que os dois sentem. - completou sua resposta, temendo um surto da apresentadora. – Bem, que seja... A verdade é que não aprecio nem um pouco a situação, mas acredito que é só uma fase. Logo eles vão se acostumar e entender. – sorriu.

- Ah! Claro... – voltando a se sentar devidamente na poltrona, Queen arruma alguns audaciosos fios platinados que caíram sobre o seu rosto. – É tão inspiradora a sua confiança, _Jay! – _sorriu de orelha a orelha. – É uma pena que nem todos sejam assim como você.

- Bem... Obrigado! – agradeceu o rapaz, meio confuso e não sabendo exatamente se deveria considerar aquilo um elogio ou não.

- Agora, já que tocou no assunto do seu namoro com a _Potter, _– inspira! Expira! -vou para a nossa última pergunta que inesperadamente – tosse. - segue este mesmo assunto: quais são os seus planos, desejos ou aspirações em relação a este _relacionamento_? Você acha que este seu _casinho_ vai para frente?

- _Casinho? _– o batedor franziu o cenho. – O meu _namoro_ – fez questão de frisar. – com Susan tem sido algo muito bom e acredito friamente que nós nos gostamos muito. Não tenho grandes aspirações ou grandes planos _ainda_ em relação a ele, já que somos muitos novos e o nosso relacionamento também é algo novo. Mas, eu espero que ele seja duradouro e que nós sejamos felizes por todo o tempo que passarmos juntos.

- Ow! – os olhos claros de Queen brilhavam. – Que fofura! – disse em um pequeno surto. – _Jay,_ querido, talvez esta sua última resposta seja uma prova de que você realmente _é _um bom moço. Talvez o _único_ bom moço nesta história toda. – logo após piscar para o rapaz, Queen dirigiu sua divina atenção ao público, sorrindo simpaticamente. – Bem, sinto informar, mas o nosso programa encerra-se por aqui. – biquinho. – Gostaria de agradecer em nome de todos a sua presença, Joe. – olhou de esguelha para o convidado. – Foi, sem sobra de dúvida, uma entrevista muito _prazerosa._

- Nossa! Eu que agradeço... – disse o corvinal meio sem jeito. – Foi um prazer!

- Ah! Nem me diga... Só que infelizmente, acabamos por aqui! – suspirou. – Bem, aos nossos leitores, lembro que eu estou completamente aberta a perguntas e sugestões. Mais uma vez muito obrigada. Boa noite! E até o nosso próximo: TALK TO QUEEN!

As cortinas se fecham, com Queen acenando tal como uma verdadeira lady e Joe com o seu já tão conhecido, porém encantador , sorrisinho estampado no rosto.

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
(Eu sei que ela te ama (Eu sei que ela te ama))  
So I understand (I understand)  
(Então eu entendo (Eu entendo))  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
(Eu provavelmente também seria louca por você)  
If you were my own man  
(Se você fosse meu homem)  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
(Talvez na próxima vida (talvez na próxima vida))  
Possibly (possibly)  
(Possivelmente (possivelmente))  
Until then, old friend, your secret is safe with me  
(Até lá, velho amigo, seu segredo está guardado comigo)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?)  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
__(Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?)  
__Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha?  
(Não gostaria?)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
_

* * *

**N/As:** E o segundo capítulo termina por aqui! Espero que tenham gostado! 

Obrigada a todos que leram esse e o capítulo anterior!

Músicas: _"Little Sister - Queens Of The Stone Age"_ e "_Don't cha? – The Pussycat Dolls"_

Até ao próximo capítulo!

Beijos!


End file.
